My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: It all started one spring, along with the flowers their friendship bloomed. Time passed like summer taking its place, he has to leave her. Like the leaves in autumn her hope was also carried away. Forgetting his past he lived in a world cold as winter.
1. Prologue

My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree...

Prologue...

* * *

A raven haired boy is breathing heavily for he had just woken up from his dream. Every 12:00 a.m. he would always wake up from his slumber because of a certain dream that kept hunting him for the past few months.

~Dream...~

In his dream he would always see a little boy ... wait, this boy was him when he was younger. The boy seemed to be lost in the forest, he would walk and walk until he would reach the end and see a beautiful garden filled with different kinds of lovely flowers and butterflies are flying, playing around. He could hear the birds chirping and singing their own unique songs, a small pond with a little bridge is in the middle and a lotus flower is floating in it, truly this place is a paradise. In one corner, you would see a cherry blossom tree. However, the moment Sasuke would spot the tree, the little boy will disappear and his attention will be focused on the pink tree. There, he would see a girl sitting under with a book on her lap. She is wearing a white dress that goes two inches below her knees. She has a pink hair and even thought Sasuke can't see her face clearly, he knows that she is smiling on him and she is indeed beautiful.

The wind blew gently, causing the soft petals from the tree to dance around the girl. She would just sit there and watch him. They will just stare at each other for some time until she would stand up, her hair and dress is gently blown by the wind. Sakura petals are still dancing around her and he would see a tear fall from her eyes. When the tear fell on the ground a sweet female voice would start echoing around.

"Please don't forget me ... try to remember ... please,-" these are the words that the girl would always whisper to his ears. At times, she would also cry and beg. Sasuke pitied her cause from the tone on her voice, he could say that she is suffering and in pain.

Often, he would ask for her name or how can he help her but the girl would just tell him to remember her and his promise to her ... that way he would be able to help and free her.

"Who are you? What do you need from me?"

"Please, I'm begging you. Try to remember me ... fulfill your promise ... please-"

"I don't know who you are. Why do you keep on haunting me?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me. You're the only one who can free my soul, please..."

"STOP IT! I can't help you okay? I don't even know you! Leave me alone!"

At this, more tears escaped her sparkling eyes. Sasuke can't take this anymore; he can't stand seeing the girl crying. It reminded her of someone but he can't remember who it was. It pains him every time this would happen, and this is where his nightmare would come. The girl would continue crying and it drives him crazy, inside he feels guilty but can't do anything about it.

"Alright! Stop crying. Please, just tell me who you are..."

"..."

"How can I help you if you won't tell me who you are?"

"I told you I can't-"

"But why?"

"Because it's the only way to free me, remember me Sasuke..."

The boy was shocked when he heard her call his name; it's the first time since she starts haunting his dreams.

"Wait how did you-"

Before he could finish his question, she disappeared and everything around him became black.

~End of Dream...~

Now, Sasuke is in their kitchen drinking a glass of water to regain the water lost in his body. He is still breathing heavily and in deep thought. He is still thinking about his whole dream specially the part where the girl said his name.

"How did she know my name?" he is drinking another glass of water, suddenly...

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned around to see his one and only beloved mother. "Hn"

"You're awake again ... did she visit you in your dream again?"

"..."

"It's been 3 months since your dream started to haunt you..."

"I know, and up until now I still can't remember who she is..." the boy tightens his grip on the glass and his mother hugged him from behind to comfort him.

"Maybe it's time for me to tell you who really is the girl in your dreams."

"No mom, please don't."

The lady released his son and looked up on him. "But Sasuke, this won't stop if I won't tell you. Every night, you'll have to wake up and it might affect your health."

"I'm fine ma, don't worry. And if you'll tell me who she is, it will be useless. She said I should be the one to figure out her identity so that she'll be freed. And don't you think that she'll continue to haunt me for life if she won't be freed? And besides I also want to figure it out myself..."

"But Sasuke-"

"Ma, I know you're worried. I'm fine, I assure you."

"Okay fine, you win..." Mikoto gave him one of her sweet smile. She is the only one in the family whom Sasuke can open up with his feelings and secrets, she is the only one who'll stand up for Sasuke and protect him from anyone. "...now, go back to sleep. You still have classes tomorrow. Good night honey!"

"Hn, night ma."

Sasuke walked back to his room silently, trying to avoid making any kind of noise to wake his father and brother from their slumber. When he reached his room, he lyed on the bed to fall back to sleep but he can't. He tried to remember the first night when the girl first visited his dream, it was last 3 months. Yes, last October. Exactly the night after they visited an unusual shrine for their field trip...

~Flashback...~

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Come on, let's buy some charms to keep our relationship strong and happy!" his girlfriend Karin called him.

"Hn..."

"Come on Sasuke-teme! Come with us. Leave your pathetic, slutty girlfriend alone!" a certain blonde boy with blue eyes called out. He is Sasuke's so called "best friend".

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino, another blonde whacked him on his head. "Can't you see we're on a shrine? You should keep your mouth shut and be quiet!"

"Oww... What was that for Ino-pig?" the boy rubbed his head to ease the pain and his so called "great friend" Hinata, rushed to his side to help him up.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" the girl asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, don't worry..." he flashed his grin again and his face looked like a cat because of the three lines that looked like whiskers. Unknown to him, this girl has a crush on him since the day she laid her eyes on him and is blushing madly because of their closeness.

"Umm...N-Na-ruto-kun..." *Faints*

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan wake up! Wake up before your cousin kills me..." Naruto tried shaking Hinata to wake her up but no use.

"Naruto, another one of Hinata's fainting spells?" the boy with a large, no gigantic dog asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kiba, you have to help me Quick! Before Neji finds out."

"You're too late for that..." the boy with glasses calmly said while pointing to the prodigy, who was currently with his "partner and team mate" .

"Neji!"

"Naruto, what did you do to my cousin?...Again?" the Hyuga prodigy asked. He is angry in the inside but he's keeping his cool on the outside.

"Neji calm down." Tenten tried to calm him.

Deadly aura is now surrounding him and his anger reaching Naruto.

"Hide me!" the blonde shrieked.

Good thing, Hinata opened her eyes before Neji could tear Naruto into pieces. Last time this happened Naruto needed to stay in the hospital for some days.

"Whew... that was close." Naruto sighted in relief.

"Naruto-kun? Neji-nii-san? Don't tell me?" Hinata asked surprised when she saw her cousin and his... best friend (a/n: coughgirlfriendcough),Tenten.

"Yes you did it again..." Kiba answered.

"Come on people; let's buy some charms and fortunes in the store." Ino called out while dragging his boyfriend, Sai.

Karin also tried to cling on Sasuke's arm but Sasuke walked away, causing Karin to lose her balance and fall on the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" she whined.

"Sshh, quiet ugly girl..."

"Oh shut up Naruto. And who are you calling ugly?"

"Obviously Karin, You're the only one here who is... you know um... what's the right word again?" Ino asked her friends.

"Unattractive..." They all finished.

"That's right! Very good guys!"

"Grrrr... You'll pay for that! I'll tell my Sasuke-kun that you all are bullying me!" Karin said threateningly.

"Boohoo, she's gonna cry... Geez as if you can scare us with that..." the blonde kunoichi teased "...Sasuke will never believe that even if he sees it with his two eyes, he won't take your side, you know why? you wanna know why?"

"Just spill it already Ino-pig!" Everyone chorused.

The blonde turned her head to see her friends and said..."Shesh, why are you in such a rush? And I'm not a pig!" she even waved her hand for emphasis. "...Anyways where are we? oh yeah, Karin. Sasuke-kun will choose us better than you because he oh so love us over you! Hah! beat that!" she pointed her index finger on Karin and her other hand is on her waist.

"Pff... palease... you expect me to believe that?" Karin said mockingly.

"Fine, believe whatever you want to believe. But I'm telling you don't keep your hopes high cuz if he really likes you, he'll be on your side right now..." the blonde kunoichi smirked then walked away with her friends leaving Karin behind with no one.

"She thinks I'll believe that, Sasuke-kun doesn't like me cuz he loves me with all his heart." the red-headed girl said to herself while flipping her hair. "...speaking of that guy, where is he?"

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

When Karin tried to cling on my arm again, I tried my best to avoid it. Which eventually succeeded. Now, all I have to do is escape these people and find some quiet place to stay at. Because honestly, this field trip is not working. I'm not having fun at all. So when I had the chance to escape, I took it and left them. I'm sure my friends would understand cuz my "girlfriend", Karin is driving me crazy and giving me a lot of stress. I don't even know why I dated her. When I walked out of the crowd, my eyes caught something pink... that's odd how can a Cherry Blossom tree be in its full blossom if it's autumn? I know, it's impossible but I saw it. I was curious so I went near it for a better view, not knowing that I made a very huge mistake because the moment I went near it, I felt something, someone's touch. What is weirder is that, there is a girl on the other side of the tree. She has a pink hair and she's wearing a simple but elegant, white dress. A book is beside her and a smile is plastered on her face. Sakura petals are slowly falling down from the tree and a breeze of wind came, causing more petals to fall like snow on the girl.

I don't remember seeing her there before I came but now, she is sitting on the green grass and writing something on her book... I know in an instant that she is no ordinary, she is mysterious and special. She gestured me to sit beside her but I was frozen from my spot, I can't move any part of my body and I feel kinda... cold. I know it's natural to be cold by now cause it's already October and winter will soon come but the coldness of the wind is different. It sends chills down my spine. I tried to close my eyes and open them again hoping that this is just a mere day dream and the girl would disappear, not that I want her to but she's giving me creeps. Unfortunately, she didn't. She's still there sitting quietly and observing the clouds. I tried to observe her too and that's when I noticed a clip on her hair, I was surprised to see that clip, because that clip has our clan symbol on it and that clip is only given to an Uchiha successor's fiancée. That clip is equivalent to an engagement ring to an Uchiha. I tried to study the clip if it's a genuine one or a replica only because you can't get something like that anywhere and for my knowledge there's only 3 of those and they are only passed down on the Uchiha successors, which means only father, Itachi and I have those clips to give our fiancées. I looked at it carefully but I didn't made it obvious for the girl, hmm... the clip is made of pure gold with priceless rubies and diamonds on it. Confirmed, this one is a real one. Now, I have to ask this girl where she got that cause it's impossible that it's from father, he gave his to mom long time ago. Itachi?... I can't remember Itachi having a pink-haired girlfriend and he already proposed to Hana Inuzuka -Kiba's older sister- so that means Hana have Itachi's. Mine, I can't remember giving it to anyone... wait a minute, where did I put mine? Never mind, maybe mom or dad kept it cause they know that I'm still very young but not irresponsible when grandfather gave it to me. When I was about to open my mouth to ask her, a familiar irritating voice called me...

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Karin! _ _ _ _ it! I paid no attention to the irritating girl and focused myself on the mysterious girl. When I glanced back to her, she disappeared. Nice... now where am I gonna find her?...

~End of Flashback...~

"Urgh! I shouldn't have looked for her, now she's the one haunting me." the raven haired boy whispered to his self. The memories of his memorable field trip made his eyelids heavy then he dozed off...

* * *

So there... that's the prologue of my story. Hope you like it and please review if you want (I'm not really forcing you to review if you don't like...). But please, I would appreciate if you would and please tell me if you like my story...

Anyways, I'm open for comments and suggestions, and if your suggestions would match the story then I'd be glad to put it n_n

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Flashbacks

My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

Chapter 1: Midnight Flashbacks...

* * *

Months have passed and everything has changed... from the thick sheets of ice to the green grass of spring. From the white soft cold snow to the lovely pink Sakura petals. Yes, its spring already, and life begins. Flowers of different colors are blooming and creatures of different kinds are growing. During this time of the year, the famous Cherry blossom would begin to bloom and show its pink petals... Only once in a year tiny buds would sprout from its branches. People, especially in Konoha adore this tree so much and for them, spring is the best season. They would even have a spring festival every year...

Its morning on leaf village and the sun is shining brightly; the place is way too peaceful and quiet... "Sasuke-teme!" ...well, almost.

The said boy turned around to see the Konoha's loud mouth rushing towards him leaving clouds of dust behind. (A/n: he is the only one -no scratch that- he and karin are the only ones ruining the peace). "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked/said, irritated while sending his friend his famous "death glare".

Upon seeing his friend with dark circles under his eyes and sensing that he is low on chakra, Naruto shrieked "Teme! What happened to you last night? You look terrible!"

"..."

"Have you slept? Cause honestly, you look like you haven't slept for days!"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't you dare hn me! I'm asking you what happened last night?"

The Uchiha boy just hit his friend on the head, leaving a large bump on it.

"Oww! What was that for? I'm just concern about you and this is what I get for being the best of all best friends ever? You're mean..." The blonde boy nursed his injured head while having a speech about being the "best friend ever and he-is-just-concerned-thing". He continued blabbing about more things until someone approached them.

"Oi Naruto, stop blabbing about nonsense. It's too troublesome." It was Shikamaru, the lazy ass of Konoha.

"Everything is troublesome for you Shikamaru..." Naruto frowned.

"That's because everything is way too troublesome..." he replied, eyes closed and hands behind his head while walking with the other two boys.

Silence began to fall and no one dared to speak as they approach the training grounds...

After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto being the noisy one, finally spoke up and broke the silence between them "So... Where is Neji?"

"Hn... He's with Tenten, training as usual." Sasuke answered calmly as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Training? This early? Are you serious?"

The two shinobis just nodded their head in response.

"You know those two..."

"Training this early, specially with a girl... what a drag..."

"Hey! Training with a girl isn't that bad. Take me, Hinata-chan, Neji and Tenten for example. Hinata-chan isn't that hard to train with and often, she would go easy on me. They're really kind and nice." The blonde defended.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have girls chasing you around." Sasuke twitched while having the thought of a bunch of mindless girls chasing him around.

"Not all girls are fan girls, remember that Sasuke." Naruto stated with a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hn..."

"I'm really wondering how you and Neji can stand being with girls..." Shikamaru finally spoke after a moment.

"I'm really wondering why you hate being with girls. And never spend time with them..." Naruto spatted back.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just twitched, while resisting the urge to punch their friend.

"Ne Teme..."

"Hn? What is it dobe?"

"I was just wondering... what is happening to you for the past few months? You seem like you're not sleeping anymore... Do you have insomnia or something?"

"I don't have insomnia..." he simply stated.

"Then, what's happening to you? You always seem to be deep in thought..."

"For the first time in history, I agree with him Sasuke, you really seem to be always deep in thought..." The genius/lazy ass added. "...and not to mention restless."

Sasuke just continue walking, Ignoring his friends. Unknown to them, last night was the worst of all his dreams. It was a total nightmare, seriously speaking...

~Dream...~

At first, everything was just like his normal dream... He was following a little version of him until they would reach a mansion with beautiful garden and a cherry blossom tree and so on. But tonight instead of a sweet smile, the girl greeted him with a sad and lonely face while watching two little children merrily playing in the garden under the sun. She is eyeing them and she is deep in thought. She began to scribble something on her book again then after, she picked a little pink flower which had fallen to the ground, she placed it in between of the pages of her book like a bookmark.

Finally, when she noticed his presence she gave him a smile but a sad one. She only spared him a little glance then she returned her eyes on the kids which Sasuke believe to be the little version of them. Sasuke also stared at the children who happen to be ignoring them or as if they can't see them. It's like they're on a different dimension of invisible.

The little him was chasing the little pink haired girl around the garden and they seem to be having lots of fun. But then, this dream would always end with a nightmare. Following the little kids, the older pink haired girl entered the mansion with the ebony haired boy trailing behind her. When he got inside, different rooms seem to appear anywhere and inside each room were the pink haired girl. And everything looked like a flashback of her life, every room revealed different stories.

The first room showed him and the girl, they looked like they're only 7 years of age. He was lying on the bed, unconscious. And the girl is sitting on the chair beside his bed, nursing him. A worried look is on her face and she is holding a wet towel on her hands.

Next room, he saw them playing in the girl's room and having fun. He never saw his self laugh that much for all he know, he is the great Uchiha prodigy and he's always cold, calm and composed. He never laugh or smile, he just smirk. He displays no emotion specially around girls.

Third room, he saw them sitting at the back garden with some butlers and maids. He saw one of the maids serve tea and the other one served cookies. He guessed that it was tea time. He was totally amazed with the girl for her manners and surprisingly, she looked very young.

Fourth room flashed something heart touching, He saw the younger him and the girl under the pink tree, he can't clearly hear their conversation but he swore that the boy is saying his goodbyes to his friend. They even gave each other a gift, which they opened at the same time. When the girl opened hers, she was surprised to see a precious item in it. The boy took it out and placed the sparkling jewel on her hair, then the girl spoke up. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"I thought, this is one of your family's priced possessions?"

"Yes it is..."

"Then... why are you giving it to me?" She removed the hair clip from her hair then tried to give it back to her friend, but he refused to take it back.

"What about you, why are you giving me your Cherry Blossom Pendant? I thought you want to keep it because it holds a lot of memory of your mother?" He questioned, raising a brow, while holding the Crystal jewelry in front of his friend.

"Well... It's just that, it also holds a lot of memory with you and I want you to keep it... as a remembrance of me." She trailed off while tears are finding its way out of the girl's eyes but she tried her best to hide them. She took a deep breath and continued. "…Well, I know there'll be a lot of girls out there... better and more beautiful than me. And I just want you to always remember me, this place, with our memories which I know will make you smile." She finished while still projecting a happy face in front of him.

"Sure you do love my smile..."

"Of course I do, I treasure your smiles... It is an honor to be one of those few people to see them."

The boy just smirked then using his hand, he raised her chin and now her emerald eyes met his dark onyx ones. "Promise I'll always smile for you." He even raised his right hand, and then the girl just laughed at his gestures.

"That's a life-long promise alright?" She said while still giggling.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't you dare hn me... You also promised never use that word on me." She pouted while crossing her arms, pretending that she is angry.

"Fine, take note of that. Never use the word hn to the Hime and always smile." Teasingly, he called her hime which she really hates. He even pretended to write something on the palm of his hand. That moment, he knew that she is really pissed and he can already picture the look on her face.

The older Sasuke can't help but smile at the little children's childish antics.

"Sasuke, I can't still accept this..."

"And why not?"

"Because... A precious item like this should be kept well."

"It is kept well."

"It isn't if it's in my hands..."

"Sure it is. Trust me it's safer in your hands than mine."

"Well... you can always ask your mom instead."

"I can't..."

"And why not? She's much older and not to mention, more responsible."

"Well let's just say, for some reasons I can't just give that to any girl. Not even to my mom."

"And why is that?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I can't tell you."

"Then I can't take it either."

The pink-haired girl just pouted, crossed her arms and turned around stubbornly. The boy just sighted, and then he made her face him.

"Ok, let's just have a deal. You keep that for the whole year... until next summer vacation, until I come back as promised. And after that, I'll tell you the reason. Is that enough?" He gave out his little hands for her to take it.

The girl happily took his hand and shakes it. Then she spoke playfully "You have yourself a deal Uchiha..."

Smile was back on her sweet, soft lips again. Oh how the boy would miss these smiles and giggles from her. He would also miss their moments together and the time they would spend each day. She is the only one who can make him smile beside his family of course. And she's not the same girls he has met before. She won't go crazy when she sees him; instead she would stay calm and gentle. She wouldn't chase him around; instead he would be the one chasing her. She wouldn't scream and brag about her achievements just to impress him but instead, she would be humble enough to tell him that it was all thanks to her parents or Shizune or anyone... Her small acts of kindness are what he truly loves about her. He would truly miss her...

Later... they said their last good byes. They hugged each other for the last time and promised to see each other next summer. Surprisingly they didn't shed, not even a single tear. Instead, smiles were on their little faces until he left. But when he was out of sight, the girl broke out and tears began to flow out from her emerald eyes. She was crying her heart out and no one was there to comfort her. She didn't want him to see her like this that's why she tried to stop her tears earlier.

Sasuke felt a tug on his heart.

Many more rooms came out of nowhere; each showed something about the girl, most of them are sad ones. Very sad and heart breaking ones, some even showed that she is suffering and lonely. One of them even showed her sitting at the balcony of her room waiting for someone. She looked like she was 12 by then. A letter is in her hand and the same book is on her lap, the clip was still on her hair and her tears are trying to escape her eyes.

But the most heart breaking is the last room. He saw the girl lying on her bed and her house keepers/guardians/friends/teachers are surrounding her. She looked so sick and weak, she even coughed blood and her eyes lost its sparkle. A woman, who look a bit older than her went to her side; her hands began to glow and then she began healing the girl, but to no avail she failed to cure her.

Then after that, everything went dark.

~End of Dream…~

"Uchiha…" one of the boy's friend placed his hand on his shoulder; snapping him back to reality.

"Hn, Neji…"

"See what I mean?" The blonde boy said; proving his point. "He's always spacing out!"

"How long have you been here Hyuga?"

Naruto slapped his fore head and said. "You didn't even notice him?"

"Maybe something is bothering him…" the Hyuga prodigy supposed.

"And what is that?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask him…"

"Teme, what is the thing that kept bothering you?"

"It's none of your concern dobe."

"What did you just say? All what I did was worry about you and you're still acting like a jerk! How could you? We're just concern about you and this is what you'll give us?" Naruto finally exploded.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke Uchiha I told you don't you dare hn me!"

"Fine, nothing's bothering me and if there is I'll have to deal with it alone." The Uchiha coldly verbalized.

Now, Naruto is fuming with anger. "YOU JER-" the Hyuga prodigy and genius stopped him.

"Let him be."

"Huh? But Neji-"

"He'll be fine, just let him deal with it alone."

"But-"

"Naruto, stop arguing. Sasuke can handle it alone… and it'll be troublesome if you'll help him."

"ALRIGHT! Fine I get it, just stop cutting me off!" he yelled.

"Hn…"

"Hn…"

"Troublesome…"

"So Neji, where's Hina-chan?" The blonde asked cheerfully, back to his old self.

"At home of course…"

"Ok, just remind her about the annual spring festival in our village."

"Hn…"

"Anyways, who are you guys going with?" the blonde shinobi inquired curiously.

* * *

I apologize for not updating earlier, I'm really sorry... Anyways, ulq4schiffer and Kimmiiieee thank you very much for reviewing.

And for the others who read my story, thank you. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Please review if you want. (I'm not really forcing you to but I would appreciate if you would.)

Promise I'll update when I can. n_n


	3. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom Trees

Note: I do NOT own any of the characters as you may all know Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto...**

❀My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree...❀

Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom Trees...

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke, sasuke..." the little girl tried to call his friend who is leaning on the tree and is sitting on the soft green grass, his eyes are closed and he's listening to her sweet voice that maybe one day he won't hear again._

_"Sasuke" the little girl tried again, now a little bit louder. This caught the little boy's attention and he cracked an eye open. He looked above to see his friend who happens to be sitting on branch of her favorite tree and is swinging her bare feet._

_"What?" he asked a bit annoyed._

_"Sasuke, do you know how is it like to go to a place full of cherry blossom trees? How is it to attend a spring festival?" she asked cheerfully expecting for an answer, then she continued "You know, how is it to be out of this place. " she lowered her head and her eyes were covered by her bangs, the last part was almost a whisper but it's still loud enough for him to hear._

_Sasuke hesitated to reply at first but seeing his friend waiting for an answer, he just took a deep breath and answered "You know... I don't really go to those events... but..." he looked above and his eyes met the sky and clouds who are moving slowly. His lips curved a little, forming a small smile then he continued. "...once my mom forced me to go and I must admit it's kind of fun..." he took a glance on her again but this time she can't really hide her sadness. "Hime, don't be sad..." he said in an almost commanding tone._

_"No, no. You're mistaken, I'm not sad. It's just... it's just that... never mind..." she turned her head for him to not see the tears streaming down her porcelain face, then she quickly wiped them off and projected a happy face._

_"Oh come on, I know you're sad... you're crying..." The girl's eyes widen when she heard him. "How- But- You're not even looking at me, your eyes are closed and I already wiped them. How come you still knew that- that tears were falling from my eyes?"_

_"Hn, you know I know you too well." he smirked at his statement._

_The girl just pouted, pissed by the fact that her friend can easily read her. "How come you can easily read me like a book but me, I can't even understand your words like hn, is that even a word?" she crossed her arms; he just turned his head and smirked at her._

_"That's because you're very predictable..." was his only reply to her. He now rested his head again and began to inhale the fresh air of spring._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Hn?"_

_The jade eyed little kunoichi took a handful of sakura flowers from the branch she's sitting at "Do you like flowers?" she started "Because you know, I love them." Then she began to drop them one by one to her friend "They make me happy and they're beautiful." She continued to pluck a little then she stuffed them into her little pouch to be dried later. "Specially the Cherry blossom, I love its sweet scent. It relaxes me and makes me forget my problems." after plucking flowers, the next thing she did was to draw a kunai from her weapon pouch. She bent down a little then she held the kunai tightly._

_The kunoichi began to carve something on the bark of the tree, she have been busy on that for some moment. Applying her full concentration on her work, she forgot that she has company. When her friend noticed the silence that took place between them, he decided to check on her if she's still there. He was relieved when he saw her but at the same time, he was curious on what she's been doing._

_"Hime, what are you doing up there?" he inquired while sitting straight._

_By the time he asked her, she's almost done with her work. It only needs a little finishing touches and it's finished. She returned her glance on him and gave him a simple "nothing" for an answer. She also returned her kunai on the pouch then she smiled at him._

_He knew she's lying, and he hated it. Unsatisfied with her answer, he jumped on the branch where she's sitting. "What is it that kept you busy hm?"_

_"I-I said it's nothing, no need for you to see."_

_She pushed him off the tree but much her to surprise, she also lose her balance so the both of them fell on the hard ground in which the she was on top of him. They remained at that position for some time and neither of them moved. Emerald met obsidian, they exchanged glances and both are lost in each other's eyes. The wind blew a bit harder this time carrying some petals that spun around them._

_Sasuke was the first one to regain composure, when he looked at her again; she's still lost in her own thoughts "Hime..."_

_When she heard him call out, she quickly stood up and poised herself. She tried to suppress the blush that is becoming evident on her cheeks. Little did she know, her little friend is also on the verge of blushing madly. She avoided any eye contact on him for the event earlier kept on replaying again and again on her head. "A-a-are you alright?" she still managed to bring out her words but she didn't advert her glance to him. Her back was still turned on him while she brushes off the dust on her dress and straighten it up._

_She just got a nod and a "Hn" from him as he slowly stood up from the ground. "W-Were you hurt?" she asked again. Then she got no answer from him. "Sasuke?" she turned around to see her friend massage his right wrist. Then she remembered, when they fell he used his right wrist as support but unfortunately it can't hold both their weights and she concluded that he must have broke it._

_She just walked slowly near him and touched his hand and massaged it and the boy winced in pain. Then she stretched out her hand and green chakra emitted from it, it soothed the pain a little then she spoke out "I told you, you don't have to see it. Now look you sprained your hand."_

_"Hn"_

_"But still, I'm sorry. I'm the one who pushed you." she pulled her hand from his; still not making an eye contact "Your hand isn't fully healed yet. All I did was to just minimize the pain, it will help for now but we still need to medicate it. So we need to go back and have Shizune aid you."_

_He just nodded his head and they both started to go back. Never will he see the flower that she engraved and the words that say what his role in her life is and that he is her first in everything, each written inside the petals._

The Uchiha prodigy is currently walking on the streets of konoha, hands on his pockets and eyes focused on the sky. He really doesn't know where to go. The hokage didn't give him any mission, his brother is away... again. His friends are busy and there he is, nothing to do so he decided to take a walk around the village. He just go anywhere his feet brings him, he was really lost in his thought. He feels like a part of him is missing, later he found his self standing in the outskirts of konoha where beautiful sakura trees grow and bloom. He continued walking until he spotted a familiar someone under one of the trees. When he was about to go near her, he heard a very familiar voice that made him snap back to reality.

"Uchiha" a certain pearl-eyed man called out with his deep voice.

"Hyuga" the boy greeted back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be one the asking you that?"

"Hn"

"Anyway, I'm here to see Tenten. She wants me to meet a certain someone."

"Who?"

"I have no clue, but apparently even Hinata know her."

"So what does this girl have to do with you?"

It took long before Neji could respond again. Sure enough he's also curious about this girl but what does she really have to do with him? "I don't really know. But they want me to help them."

"Don't you have any missions?"

"No, the Hokage didn't give me, what about you?"

"Same, she said all missions were assigned to the other teams. And she also wants me to have a rest."

"Hn"

"So, are you and Tenten going together tonight?"

"Hn, I declined her offer."

"Is she fine with that? I mean she seem to be really excited to ask you. I think the weapon mistress of Konoha is taking a liking on a certain Hyuga prodigy" then Sasuke smirked at Neji.

"She's fine with it and she'll understand. And about liking her, I only see Tenten as a friend and nothing more, besides I don't really plan to go and I don't want to spoil her happiness. It's only once a year and she's looking forward to it... You, going with Karin?"

"I don't intend to go there. Specially with her, she's a total nuisance."

"I see"

Suddenly, someone hugged Neji from behind and a soft, sweet voice called his name "Neji-nii-san"

"Hinata-sama" he acknowledged his cousin's presence, the girl released him and gave him one of her smiles. Now she turned to see Sasuke and greeted him. He also greeted her.

"Hinata-sama, where's Tenten?"

"Tenten-chan just ran some errands but she'll be here any minute now."

"Hyuga, you seem to really get fond of your cousin. She isn't that shy anymore when you're around."

"Yeah, Hinata-sama is really sweet but shy to others. It was like yesterday we fight till one of us gets killed but now..." Neji looked at his younger cousin's innocent face and a smile escaped his lips, a true, genuine smile.

Out of nowhere come a flash of a camera and the voice of Tenten saying 'victory'. The boys just sweat dropped specially when they saw her jump for joy. "I caught you off guard there Neji! Finally I have a picture of you smiling! A true genuine smile, this is gold!" then she gave Hinata a thumbs up "Good work Hinata-chan. Don't worry I'll give you a copy."

"Thanks Tenten-chan! Then I'll give my dad, Hanabi and his mother a copy."

"It would be better if we would give EVERYONE, you know Naruto, Ino. Chouji, Kiba, Sai. The whole gang. And even our former senseis."

"Oh no you wouldn't dare to..." They heard Neji say from behind and they saw him glaring at them but they just ignored it.

"Oh come on Neji, this would be a good picture for your fan girl's collection"

At this, he glared at them even more. "Just kidding, it'll be just between me, Hinata, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi and your mom."

"You planned this?"

"Nope, not really. I just saw you smile and luckily I brought my camera."

"Anyway Tenten, what's with the camera?" The sharingan bearer asked.

"Oh this? Well, I'll be using it tonight. I'll be taking some pictures." She glanced back at Neji who is a bit pissed and Hinata is apologizing at him. "Neji, you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm positive."

"B-but Neji-nii-san-"

"I'm not the only one who isn't coming. Sasuke isn't attending too."

"What? But you guys will miss all the fun. Don't be a kill joy it's not nice."

"Come on Sasuke-san, please come and help us convince Neji-nii-san." the innocent shy Hyuga pleaded the Uchiha prodigy, who had his arms crossed and is leaning against a tree, eyes closed and a vein popping out. He sent Neji a stare saying 'thank you very much Hyuga.'

Then Neji noticed his glare and he returned it with another, meaning' It's not my fault they won't stop bugging me'

Then Sasuke sent another' I know but why drag me into your problem?'

Then the Hyuga responded again' Just go with the flow and help me out.'

The Uchiha just sighted in defeat. He know that the wise thing to do is just deal with it and stop arguing with the Hyuga, he's involved in it anyway. He just decided to change the topic so that the girls would stop bugging them and forget about it.

"Hinata, Tenten. Why are you here again?" He asked as if he doesn't know.

"Nice one Uchiha but you can't change the topic that easy and about your question, I know you know the answer." The brunette replied.

"Ten-chan about our business here, where is she anyway?"

"Maybe she's hiding again."

"Who is the she you're referring anyway?" Neji asked bored.

"Our friend." the girls chorused. "But we can't find her anywhere…"

"What does she have to do with Hyuga anyway?" Sasuke was the next one to ask.

"Well, she's looking for her friend and we thought that we could ask for Neji-nii-san's help."

"That's not my problem anymore. It's out of my concerns, come on Uchiha."

"Hn"

Neji started to walk away while Sasuke also followed. They only stopped when Tenten said something.

"Neji, if you won't help us. We'll be forced to…to blackmail you!"

Neji just turned his head and smirked at her "Really, how?"

"I'll share out your baby picture to Konoha!"

"Which picture?"

"We won't tell you… And you too Sasuke-san, you're also a part of it."

"But one thing is sure about the pictures..." Tenten smirked at them then she came closer to them. She whispered something in their ear. "... It'll be really embarrassing." At this, Tenten smirked some more.

The smirks from the boy's face disappeared "Oh no you won't"

Now it's the girl's turn to smirk "Oh yes we will." out of nowhere they were able to pull out an embarrassing baby picture of the two. "Imagine, the pride, the great Uchiha and Hyuga pride would be hurt."

The prodigies have to accept defeat; sure enough their pride is already hurting. "Fine we'll help you."

"So where is your friend?" Neji asked annoyed.

"She's not here" Hinata responded.

"Well how are we supposed to help you?"

"Help us find her friend."

"Ok Tenten, who is her friend?"

"S-she w-w-won't tell us, but she always describe him as a boy with raven black hair. She said that he has a pair of very gorgeous onyx eyes that would show her his true emotions and they would flicker red when he's angry. When he's happy, they would sparkle like the moon in the night sky. And most of the time, when fighting three wheels would appear from it." Hinata finished her statement and looked at her cousin and his friend Sasuke.

"And last, she's always telling us that their family is using a fan as a symbol." Tenten added. When they heard this, all of their glances turned to the Uchiha.

" What?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Neji straightened his self then he spoke. "Well it seems that you've asked the wrong person. I am not the one suited for the job. Based on what we've heard from you, it seems that her friend is an Uchiha. All of the clues lead to the traits of an Uchiha. Red eyes with wheels... Isn't that a..."

"Sharingan." Sasuke finished.

"...And a fan as a symbol, only Uchihas uses that." The Hyuga prodigy continued.

"So, Sasuke do you know him?" Tenten asked.

"No. There are a lot of Uchihas with black hair and as you may know, all Uchihas posses Sharingan. So it'll be hard for us to find him."

Tenten and Hinata just sighted in disappointment. Then Sasuke asked them again, "Where do you always see her?"

"In any Cherry Blossom tree, she's always sitting under cherry blossom trees." Hinata answered.

"Is she always wearing a white dress?" he asked again.

The kunoichis started to cheer up again. "Yes..."

"And does she have a book around her?"

They nodded their head in agreement, hoping that Sasuke knows her and he's her missing friend so that they'll be able to keep their promise to her.

"And last, does she have the exceptional... pink hair?"

"YES! YES! That's her. Girl in white with her journal and the very beautiful, unique, cute pink hair!" The girls jumped happily thinking that they found him then it was their turn to ask, "why? Do you know her?"

Then Sasuke's answer crushed their happy world. They began to freeze when the boy said "no" for an answer.

Neji, being completely ignored is having thoughts in his mind that his Uchiha friend is really the boy. He might just forgot her due to the incident that happened when he was young. Only a few people know this, most of them are their senseis, clan leaders and some family friend. Lucky for him, he was able to know this because Sasuke himself don't know that he lost his memory when he was still young.

_Little Neji was running around the Hyuga manor, trying to look for his father. This was the time when Hizashi was still alive and Neji still loved Hinata and treats her like a little sister that he never had. Suddenly, he heard some voices in one of the doors where he assumed that his father, uncle, mother and aunt are having a meeting. He was about to leave when the name Uchiha caught his attention. Uchiha is the family name of his friend and rival, so when he heard it he eavesdropped on them._

_"Poor little boy, too young to be a victim of Orochimaru."_

_Neji's eyes widen when he heard the name of the snake man. His father always told him that he is dangerous and a traitor of Konoha. So now, the more curious he gets. He must know who is this kid that his aunt is referring._

_"I know, Mikoto said that Sasuke is suffering a lot. She said he keeps on having bad dreams. Maybe his brain is trying to retrieve some of his memories. According to the medics, there are still some pieces of his memories left. Maybe his head is getting confused. They also said that if only the great medic Tsunade is here he'll be fine in no time." his mother stated as he heard her pour some tea on some cups._

_On the opposite side of the door, little Neji is listening carefully. "So, Sasuke lost a part of his memory, too bad for him. I wonder how is he now?"_

_"Hiashi, do you know the reason why Orochimaru would victimize an innocent boy?" Hinata's mother asked her husband._

_"Well, according to what Fugaku have said. Orochimaru wants Sasuke as his vessel."_

_"But why Sasuke?" Neji's mom asked._

_Hizashi was the one to answer now. "As we all know, Orochimaru is looking for strong ninjas for him to use as vessel. Considering that Sasuke is an Uchiha, he possesses the Sharingan and has an advance bloodline it's only natural for him to take the child. And since Sasuke is still young he can easily control him and gain power over him specially when he erased a part of his memory. And I assume that those memories are important to the child."_

_There was a long pause inside the room, and the next thing Neji know is that the door in front of him opened revealing his father. He lost his balance and fell on the floor. The little boy's eyes were closed then he slowly opened his one eye._

_"Neji are you alright?" he heard his father ask. He knelt down to his son's level and patted his head. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well I am supposed to ask you if you could train with me, but it seems that you're busy." the little boy answered._

_"Neji, where is Hinata?" he heard his uncle ask._

_"She's in her room Hiashi-san." Neji responded then he looked at his father again, "Father, is it true that Sasuke lost all his memory?"_

_"Where did you get that hm?"_

_The boy confessed to his father that he listened to their conversation and he's expecting for a long sermon but instead his father hugged him and told him that he must understand the Uchiha when he sees him._

Now, the four of them decided to head back because they still have a festival to prepare for, specially the girls. They had enough disappointment for a day. Tenten tried once again to convince Neji but he refused again.

"Come on Neji, Gai-sensei and Lee are also coming."

"It only gives the more reason to not attend."

"Fine, but do you want to hear those two have their speech on how 'un youthful' it is to miss all the fun and all that stuff?" she asked, persuading him.

"I'll find a way to handle that."

"What about you Sasuke-san?" the Hyuga heiress inquired.

Sasuke just shook his head and declined the offer politely. "No thanks Hinata-sama, I have some more important things to deal with."

The girls accepted their defeat while the boys just smirked at them.

"Hyuga Neji, remove that annoying smirk on your face or I'll rip it off! I'm totally pissed right now!" The brunette yelled at her long time crush, and teammate.

"Make me..."

* * *

Finally, I've updated my story. Sorry if it took so long... I have a very good explanation to it. I promise...

First, I really had a hard time coming up with a story.

Second, we had our final exams. I guess that's where I lost all my ideas. I've focused a lot on my studies, and all my hard work was I can say, paid off because I've passed my Geometry and Trigonometry. But don't expect a high score people. I'm satisfied on my score for now, at least I didn't fail.

Third, the next week we have to finish all of our projects.

And last, I got sick.

Yeah I've been busy at school.

Oh... thanks for the people who reviewed my story. Please review this one too, I would love to know your thoughts about my story so please review.

Anyway about the story, as you may have notice Hinata is a bit different. The reason for this is that I think it would be better to see her and Neji have some cousin moments but Hinata won't and never be the annoying type. She'll just be sweet and caring. She won't cling on him but a little hugs will do. She'll still be the shy girl that we all know her.

Up next would be the most awaited spring festival!


	4. Chapter 3: SF or LF?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.

❀My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree...❀

Chapter 3: Spring Festival or Lovers' Festival?...

Tenten is walking on the streets of Konoha; heading for her apartment. It haven't been long since they separated their own ways. Sasuke headed to the Uchiha compound, Hinata and Neji went to the Hyuga manor, And she, she went to the her apartment building. Each of them went to the place they call home. The brunette paused for a while; she took a deep breath and stared at the sky. Neji's words kept ringing on her head.

_"She's fine with it and she'll understand. And about liking her, I only see Tenten as a friend and nothing more, besides I don't really plan to go and I don't want to spoil her happiness."_

"Only see me as a friend huh?" she said to herself as a tear roll down her face. She turned to her heel and sprinted to her apartment as fast as she could. When she reached her door, she immediately took out her keys, unlock the door and quickly stepped inside while slamming the door to close it. She turned around to lean against the door and she let herself slide down. She sat on the cold floor and hugged her knees. Neji didn't just reject her once or twice but many times. Every year, she would try her best to persuade him but she'll only get the same answer every time she would ask him and this day is one of those 'failed' as she may call it, days. And things could get any worst, she even heard him say that she is just a friend to him.

_The weapon mistress was on her way towards her friends when she noticed that Hinata wasn't still there. She decided to wait for her friend while she secretly listened to the prodigies' conversation. _

_"So, are you and Tenten going together tonight?"_

_"Hn, I declined her offer."_

_"Is she fine with that? I mean she seem to be really excited to ask you. I think the weapon mistress of Konoha is taking a liking on a certain Hyuga prodigy" then Sasuke smirked at Neji._

_"She's fine with it and she'll understand. And about liking her, I only see Tenten as a friend and nothing more, besides I don't really plan to go and I don't want to spoil her happiness. It's only once a year and she's looking forward to it... You, going with Karin?"_

_"I don't intend to go there. Specially with her, she's a total nuisance."_

_"I see"_

_Tenten froze when she heard that she's only a friend to Neji but nevertheless, the sadness was torn away from her heart when she saw him smile as Hinata hug him._

Suddenly, the phone rang and that caused Tenten to snap back to reality. At once, she got up and answered the phone. "Hello" she whispered but still enough for the person in the other end to hear.

"HELLO TENTEN!" the other person yelled enthusiastically.

"Ino, what do you want?..." she asked, clearly not in the mood to talk to her loud, blonde friend.

"Well... It's just that, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO HERE... I just want to remind you, you know if you had forgotten." She stated in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"I know that, I haven't forgotten about it don't worry."

"You know you're really late. Hinata is already here and we're already fixing the stuffs we'll need later."

"Don't worry Ino; I'm on my way there. I was about to step out of my house when you called." The brunette quickly lied.

"Okay, but hurry up. You know Sai and Naruto are coming over to pick us up." Ino stated then remained silent for a moment and she remembered. "Ten, were you able to convince your little boyfriend to go?"

Tenten wasn't able to answer right away but soon she was able to find her voice, "Haven't Hinata told you yet? We weren't able to convince him. But we've tried everything. Guess I'm not that good in making people do something against their will ne?" she chuckled bitterly at the last part of her sentence.

"Oh... well, maybe next time." Ino was a bit disappointed that her friend won't have anyone to go with... again. She's the only one who doesn't have any special someone to go with. "Ten, are you alright?"

"O-of course I am, W-why won't I be?"

"Ten I know you're hurting inside. Come on, spill."

"I have nothing to tell you. I'm already used on being rejected by him every now and then. And Ino, Neji's not my boyfriend; I'm still single if you may not have noticed."

"Oh yeah... right. You still haven't got yourself a boyfriend. And the reason is-"

"Neji Hyuga!" Tenten heard Hinata cut off Ino by yelling her cousin's name.

"Thank you Hinata, that's right you still can't forget your little crush on your teammate. But my point is, he isn't the only guy in Konoha or even in Suna. Just try to look around you. Get over him; he's an ice cube anyway... Oops sorry Hinata." She heard the blonde apologize, "Anyway Ten, hurry up. I want to see your kimono."

The weapon mistress just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ino-pig, I'm going. See you later."

"Hey Tenten, I'm not a pig you baka! Listen-" Tenten still heard Ino rant something about being a pig and more but she turned off her phone and immediately proceeded in packing her stuffs because after the festival, they'll still head to Ino's house and stay there for a couple of days.

Tenten left her house and on her way, she caught on Sasuke with a ranting Karin. She saw the Uchiha twitch as Karin drag him away.

"Seems like I'll be seeing Sasuke at the festival." she said to herself then she giggled.

When she reached the Yamanaka residence, Ino's mother was the one to open the door for her.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Yamanaka. Sorry for the trouble... again."

"Oh it's nothing Tenten, I'm really glad that you girls are having another sleep over. I'll have reason to make desserts."

Tenten just sweat-dropped and muttered a thanks to the woman in front of her. "Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Anyway, Ino's at her room with Hinata. They're waiting for you. Apparently, they're excited. I'll follow later okay? I'll bring you something to eat. Oh, and tell Ino that Sai called and said that he can't come over so you will just meet them at the festival." the older woman sweetly said.

"Of course." with that, Tenten proceeded to Ino's room. She and Hinata are used on going there, they've been there many times and they already had countless sleep overs and visits. And Ino's parents grew fond of them and it didn't bother them if the girls would spend time in their house. Except if Karin is the one to go there, Ino's mother would want to kick her out of their house.

The weapon mistress slowly turned the knob and she stepped inside Ino's room. There, she heard Ino and Hinata argue about what kimono the Hyuga heiress would wear. "Hey girls!" she greeted.

The two stopped arguing when they noticed her presence. "Hey Ten."

Tenten slowly placed her bag on the floor then she came near them.

"Tenten, I suggest have a shower... NOW!" the blonde commanded as she pushes her friend to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Tenten felt her body relax and her mind was a bit cleared. She put on her robe and quickly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ino, your mom said that your boyfriend can't come over so we'll just meet them there." the weapon mistress said while drying her hair with a towel.

"Wha- what? Why?"

"I don't know. Your mom just mentioned that he called and left the message."

"SAIIIII!"

"Ino, it's no big deal."

"Yeah Ino-chan. We can go there by ourselves. Look at Tenten-chan she has no one to go with-" Hinata stopped talking when she realized that Tenten is there. "G-g-gomenasai Tenten-chan." she whispered.

"It's fine Hinata-chan, it's the fact anyway."

The byakugan bearer just gave her friend a sad smile then they proceeded on fixing her hair and makeup.

"By the way Tenten, let's just ask one of our friends to accompany you." the blonde kunoichi uttered.

"No need Ino. But thanks anyway." she politely refused.

"Yeah Tenten. You can always ask Lee." Hinata cheerfully proposed.

The brown-haired kunoichi just sweat-dropped. "Y-you know Hinata-chan. Lee is a nice guy and all but I'll never go with him."

"What about Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"He's with Temari. And if I'll take Shikamaru, Temari will hate me and I don't want that to happen. Besides, I won't have fun with Shikamaru. For sure he'll just sit around."

"Really? He's with Temari?" the blonde inquired, really surprised and her friend just nodded. "I didn't know that? Shika didn't tell me. The nerve of that guy to keep her girlfriend from me..." Ino continued to mutter more things and curses.

"Tenten-chan, how about Kiba?" Hinata posed.

"Hina-chan, I... It's not that I hate him but no."

"What's wrong with Kiba? He's cute..." Ino justified.

"And so is his dog. I don't know, I just don't feel like going with him and Akamaru."

"Choosy much." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"What about Chouji?"

"He'll just eat there."

"Shino?"

"I don't really like bugs. But he's cute."

"Kankuro?"

"No way, I don't go with guys who play dolls."

"Gaara?"

"Too young and he's going with the new girl; Matsuri. But he's also cute."

"Asuma-sensei?"

"Too old and don't even think about it." Tenten stated while glaring at Ino.

"Yeah... Kurenai-sensei might just hate her." Hinata added.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ino... are you crazy? Never! You want Anko-sensei to plunge a kunai on my throat?" the brunette hysterically said.

"Sorry. Oh yeah, Gai-sensei or Jiraiya?"

"Please I'm not that desperate. And I'm still too young to die"

"What about Itachi-san?" Hinata suggested again.

"He's with Hana-san. And I don't want to end up being bitten by one of her dogs."

"Sasori? or Deidara?" Ino tried again.

"None of the above."

"Tobi?" Hinata asked again.

"Hina-chan, the last thing I want to hear is 'Tobi is a good boy!'... no..."

"Pein?"

"Ino. I don't want to experience true pain from Konan. You know those two are going together."

"Suigetsu or ... Kisame?"

"I'd rather take my goldfish..."

"You're hopeless." Ino sighted in defeat.

"I know that, you don't have to remind me."

"The only one left is... my cousin." the Hyuga silently said.

"I don't really see what you liked in him. I mean he's a walking ice-cube." Ino remarked.

"Just forget it. I'm alone tonight and who cares. It's not like I'm gonna die and besides, as long as Neji haven't got a girlfriend I still stand a chance."

"R-right..." Hinata agreed.

And so Ino continued on fixing Tenten's hair. She tied her long, silky, brown hair into a bun with some loose hair falling. Ino also placed a big, beautiful, full bloom, yellow rose on the left side of her bun that matched her kimono very well. As for Hinata, her smooth, black hair is also tied in a neat bun. But instead of yellow rose, she has a fresh, white lily and precious pearls that is twirled around her bun. It contrasted her pale, lavender kimono very well. Ino just split her hair into two braids, but it is clipped with her favorite gemmed hair pins.

When they finished pampering their selves, they wore their kimono that they personally designed. Tenten's kimono is white in color and is pattered with monarch butterflies, each lined with gold thread. Hinata's kimono is pale lavender in color and designed with violet stargazers. While Ino's kimono is blue and has vinca vines for pattern.

While the girls are preparing for the festival, this is what happened at the Hyuga manor.

The Hyuga prodigy is arguing with the clan leader; Hiashi.

"Uncle, I told you. I don't need a girl and I'm way too young to get married." Neji explained while fighting the urge to yell at his uncle and trying to stay calm and composed.

"Calm down Neji. I'm not saying that you should marry her, but at least get to know her. Yui is a charming girl and I've heard that she's a friend of Karin? Is her name? The girl with red hair and Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend."

"The more reason to hate her." the prodigy muttered.

"Neji, that's rude of you."

"I'm sorry Hiashi-san."

"Now come Neji, let's meet her and I want you to take her to the festival. Go with her, just for tonight. Who knows, you might end up being together."

"If only I knew this would happen, I should have accepted Tenten's offer." Neji said to himself.

"Good idea, you should also introduce her to your friends." Hiashi cheerfully posed.

"I didn't suggest anything." Neji spoke lowly.

The girls reached the forest in the outskirts of Konoha where the event would be held. The trees were decorated with colorful lights and lanterns were hung everywhere. Different stalls were standing that sells food, animals and other stuffs.

When the boys spotted the girls, their jaws dropped literally. Because standing before them are three goddesses.

"GIRLS YOU LOOK AWESOME!" the loud mouth of Konoha screamed that caused him to be hit on the head by Ino. "You don't have to scream Naruto, Everyone obviously know that." Ino just flipped her hair and turned her gaze on her boyfriend. "Anyway Sai, care to explain why you can't come?"

The said boy just scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Of course I have an explanation Ino. Apparently, Yamato-sensei needed me to help him and the others... decorate the place."

His girlfriend smiled and gave him a hug. "Oh that's so nice of you."

Sai just hugged Ino back and smiled a true, genuine smile. "Arigato Ino and you look beautiful tonight."

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted at the Hyuga girl who instantly became red as a tomato.

"H-hi N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"You look pretty Hinata."

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

"TENTEN!" a flash of green came in front of the brunette. "YOU LOOK PRETTY MY LOVELY FLOWER! OH THE YOUTH OF SPRING IS WITHIN YOU. YOU ARE THE LOVELIEST FLOWER IN THE GARDEN OF YOUTH! EVEN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ROSE IN THE GARDEN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR BEAUTY. OH OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! IT'S SUCH A SURPRISE THAT YOU STILL HAVE'T GOT A BOY TO BE WITH YOU..." and so Lee continued with his speech about Tenten's beauty and youth and in turn, Tenten just sweat-dropped and hit Lee with her parasol. By the way, Lee is still wearing a green yukata and Naruto is wearing an orange one. Kiba is wearing a pale red, Sai is wearing a blue, Shino is wearing a gray and Chouji is wearing a light brown.

"Alright Lee, we all know that Tenten is beautiful. You can stop you speech now." the blonde kunoichi remarked.

"Ino, how dare you interrupt me!" The green beast glared at the said girl then he knelt on one knee, in front of the weapon mistress and he took her one hand. His free hand was extended in front of him, and then he continued his dramatic speech "You're just jealous because your beauty isn't outstanding like Tenten's."

The weapon mistress just sweat-dropped for the second time as she watches her teammate praise her beauty. She knew she could do nothing to stop him, she didn't even realize that Hinata is already taping everything that is happening.

"Lee, you can stop now. Please stand up." The brunette pleaded.

"Yes Lee, we all agree that Tenten's beauty is outstanding. But not as outstanding as mine. Really, such a shame Neji can't see it." Ino said while crossing her arms.

All the boys gave the girls a questioning look and Ino just asked 'what'.

"Are you kidding me? Neji is here." Kiba spoke up.

"But Neji-nii-san said he can't come." Hinata explained.

"But he's already here." Shino corrected.

"Where is he?" Tenten excitedly asked.

"Oh he's over there with Sasuke, Karin and... um... apparently a new girl. I've never seen her before but she has been dragging Neji along." Lee pointed to the direction where a boy with very long hair and in a very white yukata is standing. And true, he's with Sasuke, Karin and... A new girl that kept hugging him. Tenten was disgusted with the sight. She can't believe that her childhood crush would just let a random girl to hug him, she knew him better that anyone so she know that Neji won't let anyone to just hug him. She already know that something is not right. But nonetheless, she slowly walked up to them still holding her parasol and cheerfully approached them.

"Hello Neji!"

The Hyuga prodigy turned around upon hearing a familiar voice call him, and he was stunned with the maiden in front of him. "Hi." he reservedly said.

"I thought you can't make it? But here you are... Anyway let's go. They're over there." the girl took the boy's hand and tried to drag him along but the boy just stopped her.

"Wait Ten-" Neji was cut off when he heard someone clear a throat. He just glared at the girl who is wearing a very, very bright yellow kimono. Evidently, she's trying to snake her arm into Neji's.

The weapon lover's smile still hasn't faded but there's a tinge of jealousy on her eyes. "Neji, I didn't know you brought a friend?"

"Um Tenten, she-"

"Hi, I'm Yui Hiragizawa. Neji's date for tonight and maybe, future bride." Neji twitched upon hearing 'future bride' "Nice to meet you and you are?"

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you too."

"And what is your relationship with the Hyuga prodigy?" the witch questioned again while raising a brow.

"I'm his-"

"She's my teammate and sparring partner." Neji immediately cut in.

"Teammate huh? Well anyways, don't your friends need you there? They seem to be... looking for you." Yui pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I-I gotta go, see you around. And nice meeting you again... Yui." Tenten started to walk back but Neji didn't fail to notice the tint of sadness, hurt, jealousy, hate, anger and disappointment in the kunoichi's eyes.

**"I sense someone is jealous..." **a small voice inside Tenten's head sang out.

"No I am not jealous Inner me and shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk."

**"Oh come on. I know you're hurt, earlier when he said that you're just a friend and now, you're hurt even more when he said just ... um ... what is that again?... Oh yeah! Teammate." **

"I know. Am I that insignificant to him?"

**"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"**

"Not helping!"

**"Oops... sorry. Oh did you see the girl he's with? They make a really good couple don't they?"**

"Thank you very much for pointing that out." Tenten sarcastically thought. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

**"Yeah yeah whatever, like I can do something."**

"Good point... but at least take my side."

"Tenten, are you alright?" a deep masculine voice, reservedly asked. Tenten was pulled back to reality and realized that it was just Sasuke.

"Oh hey Sasuke-san. I'm fine why'd you ask?"

"You don't seem to be."

The brunette just rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. "As if you do." that earned her a questioning look from the Uchiha. "I never thought that you can be easily dragged by Karin."

"Hn."

"Hey, don't use that word on me. I had enough of it on Neji you know." Tenten turned her head side-ward upon saying Neji's name, and again the same emotions flickered in her eyes. At the same time, Sasuke remembered someone who also told him to stop using the two-lettered word. "Sorry..." he blurted out. Again he was surprised with his action. Sasuke Uchiha don't apologize. True, he accepts his mistakes and even blame his self sometimes but he never apologize.

"Did I hear it right? Did Sasuke Uchiha just apologize to me? Wow, that's something new."

The boy just turned his gaze, it's too late to take back those words right? "But Sasuke-san, thank you. I know it's hard for you to say that, I didn't even know that the word 'sorry' exist in your vocabulary."

"It does, I just don't use it often."

"So you mean you also apologize?" Tenten was a bit surprised because for all she know, standing before her is also a walking ice-cube.

"Yeah, I remember when I was young. I used to apologize to a little girl."

"Is she your childhood friend?"

"Maybe... maybe not. I don't know."

"What? You don't know? How come?"

"I don't know. This girl just seems to suddenly appear in my memory. One minute I can recollect some pieces of my memories with her, the next she's a total mystery. It's just weird, I feel I know her but I can't remember anything about her. I can feel that she's important to me but I don't really know why?"

"I see. Sasuke didn't you had a some kind of amnesia or something when you were young?"

"I don't think so; I can clearly recall everything, any event, or any circumstance when I was still young. I can even remember when Itachi fist brought me to the forest to train. But there's one thing I can't look back on, anything that happened on my trip with my family one spring. Itachi said that once we went to this vacation house, however I can't recollect any memory about it." Sasuke paused for a while, his mind debating whether continue or not. But nevertheless, he continued when he saw the kunoichi listen carefully. "Also, my mom used to tell me that when I was seven years old, I had this strange illness."

"And what is it? You won't mind to tell me, would you?"

"She said that I'm seeing things. Particularly at cherry blossom trees, I can see a little girl." Creeps began to run down Tenten's spine while listening to her friend's story, she didn't expect that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw his girlfriend look around, searching for him.

"Anou, Sasuke-san. I think Karin is looking for you."

The male shinobi just rubbed his temples as he close his eyes. "Where. Is. She?"

Tenten pointed at the direction where a girl wearing a very, very bright red kimono and at the same time screaming 'Sasuke-kun' is standing.

"I have to get out of here." Sasuke blurted out.

The kunoichi giggled and took him by the hand. "Come on, I'll help you get away." she dragged him inside the forest and they made their escape from the red-headed woman who is still looking for a certain boy in royal blue yukata.

"Hey Hinata!" the Hyuga heiress instantly turned when she heard someone called her out. She immediately waved her free hand and greeted them. "Hi Matsuri-san, Kazekage-sama."

"Please, just call me Gaara. And no need to bow down."

"Hai..."

So Hinata, I see you're taking Tenten's place in taping everything." Matsuri pointed out.

"Oh, I just volunteered because I want her to have fun. Besides, I have nothing to do here."

The sand kunoichi just nodded. "Ah Hinata-chan, there's a rumor in Sunagakure that you and Naruto-kun are dating. Is it true? Please confirm it to us. We want to hear it from you." Gaara, who was totally ignored, just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. Sometimes, Matsuri could be really childish from his point of view, specially if she's talking with other girls about boys. "So? Are you really going out with him?"

Hinata flushed from the question, and then she nodded in response. "Y-yeah, Naruto-kun and I are in a different level of relationship now." Matsuri just squealed and Gaara rolled his eyes once more. "I never thought that the dope could get himself a girlfriend. Seriously, he needed all the help he could get before he noticed your feelings. And I pity you Hinata." he suddenly blurted out.

"That's a bit rude Gaara." his girlfriend commented.

"I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine. Don't worry."

"By the way, where is he?"

Hinata just pointed at the direction of a booth where they'll let you catch a fish. Kiba and Naruto are competing with each other on who will catch more fish but seems like none of the caught any despite the many attempts they took. Both of them are already mumbling some curses, Hinata and Matsuri just sweat-dropped while Gaara muttered an 'immature' for a comment.

Meanwhile with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, let's go there." Temari took Shikamaru's hand and dragged him out off the bench where he's lazily sitting.

"What a drag. It's such a pain to be with you troublesome woman."

"What. Did. You. Say?" black aura began to emit out from Temari and this frightened Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." then Temari just grinned. 'Her smile is scarier than my mom's' he thought. "Come on Shika, let's go."

The couple began to walk side by side, but was interrupted when Ino called them. They both turned their head towards her direction and they saw her wave at them as she drags her boyfriend along.

"Hey Temari, Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Ino and Sai."

"So, the two of you going together?" Ino began to glare at Shikamaru while questioning them.

"Yeah..."

"I see. So? How long have you two been... dating?"

The sand kunoichi blushed upon hearing the word 'dating'. "Ino, we're not really... um...-"

"About a month now."

Temari just gave Shikamaru a questioning look. "I thought we aren't dating?"

"We are." the boy corrected.

Temari gave him another confused look and asked. "We are?"

Sai and Ino just sweat-dropped as they watch the two. Sometimes Temari can be really oblivious.

"Yes... we are"

"Really?... We're dating?" Temari gave Shikamaru an I-can't-believe-this look.

"Yes Temari. We're already dating, you're my girlfriend now."

"All this time, you're already my boyfriend?"

Shikamaru just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious Temari?" the lazy boy wants to slap himself for his girlfriend's ignorance about their relationship.

"No, we always spend time together even before last month. And hey, I always go with you every time I'm here in Konoha."

"You're so troublesome, woman."

"Tenten, where exactly are we going?" the raven-haired boy asked. Apparently, he is still being dragged by the weapon mistress. "Just wait and you'll see."

Tenten stepped aside to reveal a very beautiful sight. Aqua is sparkling from the moonlight. Luna and Stellar are reflecting on the lake. Sakura trees are lined at the side and hundreds of pink petals are drifting with the wind. The kunoichi inhaled the scent of spring and she let herself be carried by the gentle breeze. "Beautiful isn't it?"

The Uchiha just nodded in agreement as he continued to observe the place. "Don't worry, they won't find us here. Only a few people know this place and luckily, I am one of those." She gave him an assuring look and the boy just closed his eyes as he too let himself be carried by the gentle wind.

They sat on one of the stone benches that are randomly placed there. "Sasuke-san, about what you have said earlier, are you seeing her here? There are a lot of Sakura trees in this place."

"No. Surprisingly she's out of sight. But I can still feel her presence around."

"Oh... Is that the reason why you don't want to come here? And why you despise spring?"

"I don't really despise spring. It just reminds me of someone."

An awkward silence fell on them until Sasuke noticed the anxiousness on Tenten.

"Ten, don't mind him." he, out of nowhere spoke out.

The kunoichi just gave him a confused look. "Mind who?"

"You know who. The guy that makes you nervous when he's around. The one who gives you the feeling of sadness, loneliness, jealousy, anger, hate and disappointment right now. But most of all..." his gaze was rested on the stars above. "... he gives you the feeling of happiness, satisfaction and..." now Sasuke turned his gaze on her. "...love."

"You noticed ne?"

"I can see everything on your eyes tonight. You're sad because he just see you as a friends and nothing more, you're lonely because instead of me, you want him to be by your side right now. You're jealous because he's with another girl and she's wrapping her arms around him, you want to be in her place. You're angry because whatever you do, he doesn't seem to notice it. You hate him because you think you've formed a bond between you but it turns out that you seem to be insignificant to him. And last, you're disappointed because you thought that you still stand a chance and did everything for him to notice you but he didn't. I know you know that, you know him better than anyone. Something is not right with him. So please, don't be reckless and don't jump into conclusions that may break the bond between you."

"Yeah... I know that. Something's wrong with him, but you can't blame me for being jealous, angry and all. Even if I don't want to be, the way he say it, the way he shows me. It hurts a lot. His words are like daggers that kept on stabbing my heart. It hurts... in here." the kunoichi placed her one hand on her chest, tears began to stream down her porcelain face and Sasuke watched her as she tighten her grip on her necklace. "It's falling apart Sasuke. It hurts." She faced the Uchiha with a tear-stained, serious face and showed him the necklace. "This, he gave me this. He said I'm his best friend but now, I'm just a mere teammate. I know when he said that, he has a reason for doing so. But it hit a soft spot on me." Tenten released the necklace with a gold kunai for a pendant. "I don't know what else to do, I think even his byakugan can't see me."

Unexpectedly, Sasuke pulled her for a hug, then she wiped away her tears. "Sasuke-san, thank you."

* * *

Hi there! I know it's almost a month since I updated and I'm very sorry. Anyways, there are some things that I want to clear out in this chapter.

First, this is still a sasusaku fanfiction. Sasuke is just being friendly and Tenten just needs someone to comfort her.

Second, star gazers and vinca vines are species of flowers. I just want to tell you, because I know the first thing that will enter your mind if you hear stargazers are people. And they're not that popular so a few people know them.

Third, I'm emphasizing Neji and Tenten because later on they'll play an important role on the lives of our main characters; Sasuke and Sakura.

_Up next on chapter 4: Events at the lake..._

_"Sasuke-san you're having visions of my friend..."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"It's easy, you were able to describe her without seeing her."_

_"I always dream of her."_

_"Tenten! I know you don't like her, but you don't have to hurt her."_

_"But Neji-"_

_"No buts. I didn't expect this, specially from you!..."_

_"I wasn't the one who started it... So you don't believe me? I'm the liar here? Fine, I see can now. What you think of me... Everything is clear to me now." _

_"This is bad, Sasuke is getting worst."_

_"Mrs. Uchiha, what do you mean."_

_"She haunting him again."_

There, please continue reading my story. I apologize if I'm updating late. I have a lot of things to do specially now that our play is almost near, I'm assigned in making the props and add some homeworks.

Please Review. Thoughts and suggestions are accepted. Your reviews are a big help, so please review.

Kimberly, thank you so much for supporting my story and thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry, all your suggestions will later on, appear in my story. There'll be naruhina and in the end, the most awaited kissing scene.


	5. Chapter 4: Events at the lake

❀My Cherry Blossom Under the Cherry Blossom Tree❀

Chapter 4: Events at the lake

The two shinobis stared at the starry night sky while peacefully listening to the symphony of nature. Later on, Tenten pulled away from Sasuke's hug. He just stared her with a tint of concern as she wipe her eyes with her handkerchief and fix herself, and as if it's a hint, Tenten noticed his stare on her and she gave him an assuring look. "Don't worry Sasuke-san I'm fine now. And thanks again, you made me feel a lot better."

"Glad to hear that."

"You know, I want to tell you something." she fixed her gaze on the stars and her hands played with the white cloth she's been holding. "What is it?"

"You're having visions of my friend" the kunoichi stated smoothly.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-san, I know you can see her?"

"How did you know?"

Tenten's lips curved into a smile and her eyes sparkled as she turned her look on him. "That's easy; you were able to describe her even without seeing her in person. Hair pink as a sakura flower, precious emerald eyes... Funny isn't it? All this time, the whole time, you're the person we've been looking for."

"I always dream of her. Why can't she just tell me who she is?" he asked heavy hearted. "Why would she want me to suffer?"

"Well... you know she has reason on her own. You just have to understand that, I'm really sorry Sasuke-san I can't tell you anything anymore. But expect more clues soon, one will come anytime now. But don't worry I'll help you." The boy just nodded in understanding. "Sasuke-san, I think we should go back now."

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go." she took him by the hand but as she stood up, she dropped her handkerchief and Sasuke being a gentleman, bent down and picked the item for the girl. When he was about to stand up, a strong gust of wind blew and it even took the white cloth away from his hand. He covered his eyes with his arm and waited for the wind to calm down. And when it did, he opened his eyes only to be taken back by the sight laid before him. Because standing in front of him is not just his friend; Tenten but there's still someone else. A girl is standing 10 feet behind his friend, she's wearing a very light pink kimono with sakura flower pattern on darker shade, she's also holding a parasol same with Tenten's but hers is pink in color. Her face is still a blur but her pink hair made him recognize her. He turned his gaze on the weapon mistress but she too holds the same blank expression on her face, and when she opened her lips to speak, the girl's voice began to ring in the forest instead of hers. "Spring, summer, autumn and winter. The unending cycle of nature. Four seasons; each are different, each are unique but all are equally amazing. Secrets hidden, secrets waiting. Unveil one that holds the forgotten. Reveal thy key to one's identity." and with that said, another strong wind came. It made the boy cover his eyes once more, but when he revealed his obsidian orbs, he noticed the handkerchief that was blown away, on the ground. He picked it up and stared for a moment, and then he handed it to the girl. What astonished him more is that, Tenten acts like nothing happened. "Tenten, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What happened?"

"A while ago, there was a girl behind you. And you have the same voice as hers. You even said something about the four seasons and something about key to ones identity." Sasuke stated collectedly.

"I never said something like that." the kunoichi replied while raising a brow, then she turned around to look for a girl. "And there's no other girl in here beside me. We're the only people in here Sasuke-san." she gave him a pat on the shoulder then proceeded. "Let's head back or we'll miss all the fun they're having."

"Hn."

She stopped on her tracks when she felt that he's not following. "Are you not coming Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke shook his head, then she sat beside him again. "Right now, you must think that I'm going crazy, but it's her again."

"No. You're mistaken, I don't think that way. I understand you. Don't worry, not a single soul will know this, I promise."

"Hn." his little word is more like a thanks to her, the kunoichi is not new into this because even her teammate use this word.

"So? Are you coming or what?"

"No, I guess I'll stay here for a while."

Tenten just nodded and walked away, but before she totally leaves, she turned back and..."I told you expect some clues." A little while later with the kunoichi...

"Hey you little missy!" she heard a familiar voice then she turned around only to see Yui.

"You talking to me?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Of course I'm talking to you, who else do you think I'll be starting a lame conversation with?"

"I don't know. Maybe to yourself?"

"Stop talking rude to me."

"Then quit blabbing about none sense. What do you want anyway and aren't you supposed to be with Neji?"

"Yeah right. He's pushing me away."

Suddenly, a little voice on Tenten's head began to speak up.**"Serves you right!" **

"I have nothing to do with that anymore."

"Yes you have. Listen here and listen well, you're more than just a teammate to him. I know there's something goin' on between you so I have to get rid of you!" she suddenly pulled out a bunch kunai and positioned herself to fight.

"Ah... Jealous aren't we? You are one selfish brat but you're an idiot for thinking that something's going on between my teammate and me. Didn't you hear him? I'm just a teammate and nothing more. True, it pains me to hear those words but what can I do? He only sees me as that."

"You're the idiot for not noticing his feelings for you."

"Whatever. Like he'll admit it anyways."

"Let's stop the talk and fight."

Yui began to run towards her while throwing her kunais but the weapon mistress just dodged them. She continued to throw some shurikens too but Tenten just dodged them easily. "Why don't you fight? Too scared or too weak to do so?"

"I'm not weak, you weakling. I won't have the title 'Konoha's weapon mistress' for nothing."

"Then prove to me that it's not just a mere title. Fight!"

"I won't waste my weapons to you."

"Then I will if you don't want." Yui did some hand seals and summoned more weapons.

"That's also your technique?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! You think you're the only one who can manipulate weapons? I'm thinking that after killing you, I'll take Neji and your title."

"That, I won't let to happen. And you have to do better than that or else you won't stand a chance." she pulled out her scrolls, then she one by one summoned her weapons. She just played with them using the invisible string she attached. Yui spent most of the time dodging Tenten's attacks and just throwing some weapons. She breathlessly run around the area as Tenten stood firm on the ground. "I thought you want to fight? Why do you keep on running?" she asked mockingly.

"Shut up! I'm just starting everything." She yelled back but deep inside, she's thinking otherwise. 'Crap! She's better than I thought. But I won't lose.' "Alright Tenten, drop the strings and let's fight close range. Just take two kunais and I'll do the same."

"What? Tired already? I thought you're just starting?"

"Quiet! Just do what I say!"

"Alright, if that's what you want." Tenten returned her weapons and then she pulled out a pair of kunai. Yui did the same but instead of ordinary kunais, she pulled out poisoned ones. "Start!"

The two kunoichis fought each other just using the said weapon. Tenten is trying her best to not hurt Yui but Yui is doing the vice versa. In the end, Tenten earned a lot of bruises and wounds on her arms and wrists but none on her face or other part of body and Yui just got a few scratch and wound. Surprisingly, not even a single thread was ripped from their kimonos. They continued to fight until they heard a familiar male voice stop them. Yui pretended to fall so Neji came to aid her. He caught her before she hit the ground, while Tenten was glued from her spot.

"Tenten! Care to explain everything?" the boy yelled angrily.

"She started it. Why don't you ask her." his teammate justified.

"Liar! You were the one who started everything! You're jealous because Neji didn't accept your invitation." She rolled up her sleeves and showed Neji her wounds. "Look Neji! She's trying to hurt me."

"I am not! You are the one who's trying to kill me. You want Neji for yourself so you're trying to get rid of me."

"Neji don't tell me you're going to believe her. Look! She doesn't even have a scratch or something. She definitely wants to hurt me."

"Shut up! The two of you! Just shut up. Tenten what is the meaning of these scratches? I know this is your work."

"That's called self defense."

"How come you don't have any wounds yourself? And I saw it; you really are trying to hurt her."

"I am not. She's the one who started the fight and-" Neji raised his hand, signaling Tenten to stop.

"I had enough. I never expect this. Especially from you Tenten. I know you hate Yui but you don't have to hurt her. Now you showed me what kind of person you are."

By this time, their friends are surrounding them.

"But Neji-"

"I said enough!"

"But she's just lying."

"Save your excuses Tenten. You're not the same Tenten, who's my friend." Upon hearing those words, everything went down on her. Tears are threatening to fall and Hinata saw this. She tried to run towards her but was only pulled back by Naruto. "Don't interfere with them Hinata. It's not a wise thing to do. We also want to comfort her but it's not nice to deal with an angry and hurt weapon mistress." Hinata scanned her friends and saw that all of them really want to comfort her, even Gaara and specially Lee. While Tenten just stood there, quiet. Every word kept ringing on her head.

"I can't believe jealousy would take over you. And you even had courage to lie in front of me."

"So that's just it? So this is the way it's going to be huh Neji? So everything is just going to end because of that girl?" she raised her head and tears were cascading down her face. Her eyes are burning with anger and her every word are filled with venom. "You. You're not going to believe me? Because of a selfish girl, I'm the liar here!... Don't worry Neji; everything is clear to me now. What you see of me and what I am to you. Everything will end tonight and tomorrow you can be with your beloved girlfriend! Remember Neji, never show your face to me again after tonight." She pulled the necklace he gave her from her neck and held it in front. He just eyed her as she slowly drop the necklace and walk away, not tuning back or sparing a last glance. When Tenten passed in front of Hinata, she blocked her way and held her wrists, trying to stop her. But when she touched her wrists, her friend winced in pain and that's when she noticed that the sleeves of her kimono are bloodstained. She rolled them up and saw the countless wounds and bruises, the Hyuga heiress gasped at the sight as blood continued to ooze out, but Tenten didn't care. She's still holding her expressionless facade. "Tenten-chan, you have a lot of bruise. We must get them healed or they'll be infected."

Neji was about to bring Yui to the hospital, he's already a few meters away from them when she heard Hinata. 'So she's also wounded.' "Lee" he called out.

"Yes my eternal rival who had just hurt our beloved flower?"

"Take Yui to the hospital."

"And why would I do that? You know she is very unyouthful for hurting Tenten."

"Just do it! I need to talk to your flower." he commanded.

"Yosh! I'll make sure she reaches the Konoha hospital in no time." and with that, Lee carried an objecting Yui bridal style and ran off.

Back with Tenten, Hinata and the rest of their friends.

"Tenten-chan you must get them healed."

Ino came and took a look at her friend's arm. "Oh my gosh Tenten! These will leave ugly scars!"

The kunoichi just shoved her friend's hands and continued to walk away, ignoring all the calls of her friends. "Guys, stop it. It's no use, she won't listen to us." Gaara calmly stated. "If that's her way of removing the pain on her heart then shall it be." They watched her as she absentmindedly walk away with tears and blood pouring out and disappear into the forest.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke...

I'm still sitting on the bench all alone. Tenten left a few minutes ago, it's great to have a friend like her. This is a perfect time and place for me to think about what happened to me for the past few months. Right now, my memories are like puzzle pieces that I'm trying to put up. The girl isn't just appearing on my dreams anymore, but also on real life. I know Tenten knows something about this but she won't just tell me. Maybe I should just ask my mom or Itachi, I know father and Itachi are keeping something from me and so is mom. Or maybe I'll just wait for the clues Tenten is referring to. As I sat there, watching the petals go by, I saw something pink. Thinking it's just a mere cherry blossom tree; I ignored it and closed my eyes. But a few moments later, it finally caught my attention. Across the lake, I saw her. She's standing there with her umbrella open. That made me stand up and I was about to go to her but she threw a shuriken, luckily it didn't hit me but instead, the tree behind me. I looked at the direction where the shuriken hit and below it was a pink envelope sitting on the bench where I was earlier. I turned to look at her again but only to see her retreating form, I didn't dare to follow her because I know it'll just lead to nowhere so might as well read the letter she left.

As I open the letter, dried petals are with it and the scent of her favorite tree filled the air. I pulled out the letter and read it.

_How come you've left and forgot me?_

_Never did you return and thy promise was left unaided _

_But when we were young you promised me_

_To never forget and always remember_

_You said you'll come back_

_But you never did_

_Until now I remain forgotten_

_And until now I am broken_

_For all had passed and faded, our precious memories._

_Sasuke, I know deep inside you, you still know me. I know in your heart, my name is still written. I know in your thoughts, I still exist. I know one day you'll recognize me. Your mind might have forgot me, but I know soon enough you'll remember. My name is everywhere so I know sooner you'll figure it out. I know that when you left, an accident happened which caused you to forget me. It's very unexpected and no one wants it to happen. Your parents tried their best to protect you from him but they too failed. I don't expect you to come back but at least, for the last time, I want to be with you. I want to see you once more, even for the very last time... Please... I'll continue sending some more clues._

_"East is where Phoebus rise, she is the most significant thing during the second of the four. Return from where everything began. To the frame where my name can be viewed, beneath is a glistening item, which sparkles when illuminated. It is the replacement from the jewelry you gave, a simple souvenir given by me."_

I guessed that the last part is the clue, now I have to think where everything started. If only I can remember, things would be much easier. I reread it again and though about the clue. "Phoebus means sun, and sun is... the significant thing during summer. And summer is the second season on the four seasons. What does this have to do with summer?" The question about summer still remained on my head as I head back home.

As I go out of the forest, I saw Tenten's form. She absentmindedly entered the dark woods. I tried calling her name but she won't hear me. Something might have happened. I continued to walk back home, with the letter still on my grip. As I neared the Uchiha compound, I saw my brother; Itachi and his girlfriend Hana. I ignored them, still thinking about the clue. Then it hit me, 'return from where everything started' is home or house because it's the only place where everything will start on your life and it's the only place in the world where you can return even if you'll leave it countless times.

Before I could even put my hand on our door, it opened and my mom immediately greeted me.

"Sasuke-sweet heart! How's tonight? Did you have fun?" I sighted, here goes my beloved mother and her unending questions again.

"Interesting." I simply replied. She can understand this; she knows that I'm a man with few words.

"Where's your brother?"

"Outside, with Hana-onee-san."

I continued to walk towards my room, still holding the letter when my mom noticed it. "Sweetie, what's that in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"That's a girl's letter isn't it?"

"Umm, yeah..."

"Who is it from?" she cheerfully asked.

"No one."

"Oh come on..."

"Why are you so happy that I got a letter? It's just a simple letter mom."

"Oh I was just hoping that you'll like the girl and replace Karin. Anyways where is that witch?"

"Oh... I forgot about her. Never mind, she'll find her way home on her own."

"Come on Sasu-chan, just tell me who is it from."

"No-" before I could even finish my sentence, my mom already snatched the paper away from my clutch. Then she read it.

"It's from her right?" I just nodded my head. "She's here..."

"A long time ago mom."

"You can remember her now?"

"A little bit."

"That's good... that's good."

"Mom, I'm tired. I'll go to bed."

"Sure, wait! Have you eaten? I'll prepare something. What would you want?"

"Onigiri, tomato soup and fresh slices of tomatoes."

I saw my mom sigh as she head for the kitchen. "Your brother won't like dinner again." I heard her mutter.

I took my chance to run to my room before my father pops out or Itachi come or else more questions would be thrown to me.

Upon entering my room, I quickly changed my clothes and lied on my bed. I unmindfully stared at the ceiling above. "As if it can give me all the answers I need."

A little while later, someone knocked at the door, then followed by my mom's voice. "Sasuke-honey, could you please open the door?"

I got up and opened the door for her. She entered my room with a tray of food, she settled the tray on my bed and sat next to me. "Sasu-chan, please eat. And let's talk about it."

"Mom, do we have a vacation house?" I picked up my tomatoes and began eating them.

"Yes we have, why did you ask?"

"Where is it?" I asked once again.

"On the east wing on the outskirts of Konoha, beyond the forest. Why ask all of a sudden Sasuke?"

"Have I ever been there?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"When?"

"When you were seven. Why? You want to go there?"

"Mom, tomorrow I'm going there. I have to see her."

"What?"

"First thing in the morning, tomorrow. I'll tell Tsunade-sama that I'm going."

"Sasuke you can't just leave."

"Mom please. I'm going with or without your permission."

"Fine, just bring Itachi with you."

"No not Itachi, he'll just annoy me."

"Take him or you won't leave?"

"Fine..."

I finished the rest of my supper as my mom pack my stuffs. "Mom, did an accident happen to me when I was young? A certain incident that made me lost a part of my memory."

I saw my mom stiffen at my question. She avoided my gaze and I saw nervousness on her eyes. "Mom, just tell me please. I won't tell dad that you said something."

"W-well... a week before your birth, the snake-sannin came here in Konoha and he searched for a good vessel for his soul. Your father, being the head of police department fought him. Luckily, his body is already weak and your father was able to defeat him but Orochimaru saw the power of sharingan. He swore he would come back and threatened your father that he would someday take one of his sons and make him his vessel. For the next years, there's no sign of him but the threat wasn't forgotten. Until one day, an Anbu reported to the hokage that Orochimaru is planning to come. The hokage informed us about it and instead of going to other village, we decided to go to our vacation house instead since only Uchihas know it and it is hidden on the forest. You were seven years old back then. And that's where you met her. You friend and first love." Mom paused for a while while gazing outside the window.

"If only you know Sasuke, she's more than just a friend to you..." I listened attentively to her story for my interest was caught by this girl. "If I remember, you considered her as your girlfriend before." Mikoto chuckled at her statement.

"Hn."

"Then, you said you had your best spring ever. You're always with her and you two can't be parted. The trip we thought would be threatening turned out to be fun. But when we were about to go back, Orochimaru was able to track us. He kidnapped you, and he brought you to his lair. He erased some of your memories specially ones in which you are happy and left sad ones. Unfortunately, your memories with her were also erased. He erased them to arouse your anger and for him to easily control you." She sighed again and looked at her son. "Good thing we were able to retrieve you but when you returned here, in Konoha, you were very weak and you almost died. After you recovered, you had this unexplainable illness in which you are bothered by your broken pieces of memories. Often you would have nightmares and that's when you start distancing yourself."

Mikoto ran her hands on her son's silky black hair. "Go to sleep now Sasuke, you'll have a long day tomorrow."

A few hours ago with our weapon mistress, she continued to run into the forest until she reached the lake. There she washed the blood from her arms. Tears continue to roll down as she winces in pain. Blood is seeping out her skin until she turn pale and her vision began to blur. She fell on the ground, unconscious, still uttering his name. Fortunately, a certain girl is watching from a distance. "So he also hurt you?" she began to check Tenten's wounds. And with a wave from her hand, she was able to gather sakura petals that surrounded them, and then they both disappeared.

* * *

Disclaimer: I Umiko DO NOT own any of the characters. I DO NOT own Naruto, but the story is mine. :))

Hello everyone! It's me again, sorry for not updating. We just had our exams and I'm very busy at school.

Anyways, I changed the alignment because some readers are having a hard time reading. Well... I hope you'll continue supporting my story and please review. I'd love to know your thoughts about my story so please review.

Kimberly, Kyu-chan, Shara and Mori, thank you very much for reading my story. Kimmy and Kyu thanks for the reviews. And kaiseia, thanks for your advices. They helped me a lot, hope you'll continue helping me.


	6. Chapter 5: The Uchiha Summer House

❀My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree❀

Chapter 5: The Uchiha Summer House Memories

Sasuke found his self leaping branch to branch inside the forest, with his brother and his girlfriend. He's annoyed that he has to bring Itachi and Hana with him. "Remind me again why I need to bring you two?" he grunted.

"Well, since mother won't allow you to go alone. She asked me to accompany you." His older brother answered.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"And since I have a date with Hana tonight, in which I can't attend to because we have to go; you invited her to come along." The older Uchiha smirked at the younger one.

"My memory is now refreshed, thank you. You can stop talking now." Sasuke stated with obvious sarcasm.

Itachi pretended to be hurt by his brother's statement then he spoke with fake hurt tone. "Little brother, am I hearing right? You want me to shut up? My goodness, I thought you always want to hear my voice!"

The younger Uchiha glared at Itachi and spoke seriously. "Not anymore. Not close it before I do."

"Geez Itachi, I think your brother is annoyed." the female finally spoke. The two Uchihas just rolled their eyes and 'hn'-ed. Hana sighed "I hate it when you do that… now there are two of you. Urgh!"

"Hn." The two chorused again.

The night before, Mikoto informed Itachi about the trip. The older son protested because he reasoned that he have a date with his girlfriend.

"Mom, I already promised her. I can't go with Sasuke tomorrow."

"Itachi, you and your brother will leave tomorrow whether you like it or not. It's already settled. I've already informed the hokage about this and I just spoke to Hana."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said you can go. Now pack your stuffs or you want me to do that, unless you want me to discover your dirty little secrets hidden on your closet."

"I can't believe she agreed. Wait, you must be tricking me… I'll call her."

Itachi rushed to the phone leaving his mother inside his room. He dialed to Hana's house and Kiba got the phone. "Hello? ..."

"Kiba is that you?"

"Yes… why?"

"Can I talk to your sister?"

"Oh hey Itachi-san, onee-san is outside playing with her dogs."

"Can you call her for a second…"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know how she hates being disturbed when she's busy."

"Just tell her it's me."

"Fine… but if she gets angry..."

Then this is what Itachi heard next… "Hana-onee-san! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Kiba Inuzuka! I told you never disturb me!"

"B-b-b-but-t-t i-i-itís-s-s your boyfriend! Ahhhh!" Then he heard the young boy's screams, followed by dog barks. Next sounded like something crashed, then Hana's sweet voice met Itachi's ears. "Hey Itachi!"

"Hana, sorry to disturb you."

"Is there something wrong? You don't usually call me. What do you want?"

"First of all, where's your brother?"

"Oh he's outside, being chased by my dogs. Oh how they love to play with him!" Then Itachi heard some more screams and. "Kiba, put some clothes. No one wants to see you naked! It's embarrassing you know!"

"Your dogs bit me, thank you very much!" her brother sarcastically yelled.

The Uchiha just sweat-dropped, thanking that he and his brother aren't like that. "Sorry about that Itachi."

"It's fine really. Anyway, did mom inform you about Sasuke's trip tomorrow? I'm thinking that she's just tricking me."

"Yeah, she called me an hour ago. When you dropped me home, I immediately received a call from her."

"And you agreed?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Did you forget? We have a date tomorrow night."

"We can do that next time. Go with your brother."

"But-"

"Have fun Itachi! Good night!" with that the phone died.

"Great, even my girlfriend wants me to go." frustrated, his feet brought him to his room. He's really tired from the events earlier. But as he neared the room, he saw his mother with a pile of clothes and some things that they'll need for tomorrow. Brushing some thought off, he failed to notice the 'thing' he's been hiding at the back of his closet for a long time. Unfortunately, Mikoto Uchiha found it. "Itachi, I didn't know you have something like this inside your closet?" Mikoto held out a pink floral night gown with very thin straps and laces while grinning widely.

The boy quickly snatched it from his mother's grip then he hid it under his mattress. 'Hana Inuzuka! I swear I won't let you wear something like that again!'

Hana is spending the night at the Uchiha manor. She brought a floral night gown and slipped it on. When her conservative boyfriend came in her room, he immediately took a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Hana are you crazy? What are you wearing?"

"A night gown?"

"I know it's a night gown but appropriate ladies don't wear such things!"

"Itachi! Everyone wears them, even your mom. I'm a girl too you know."

"I know you're a girl. Do you think I would date you if you're not one?"

"Whatever, I think the design is cute. And it looks good on me."

"Yeah it's cute and so are you, but it's too revealing."

"It isn't." the kunoichi defended. True, the night gown isn't revealing. Its length is actually a few inches below the knees and Hana is also wearing a robe with it, but Itachi is just too conservative.

"You're going to change whether you like it or not. I'm lending you some pajamas."

Itachi walked out the room leaving Hana. And when he came back; a pair of night clothes are with him. "Itachi I'm a girl too."

"Now go change, or you want me to help you?"

"Fine I'm changing." she took the clothes from his hold then she headed to the bathroom, but before proceeding she turned once again and muttered something. "You're just jealous because you can't wear something like this. Don't worry, next time I'll bring an extra one for you." She stuck out her tongue then she ran off.

"Sorry Hana Inuzuka but I'm straight! And if I'm a gay then I won't be dating you right now!" from the outside, she heard him and she giggled as she change.

"So Itachi, are you leaving tomorrow or not?" his mother's voiced snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going, I'm going" he muttered as he hid under his sheets, still blushing from what his mother discovered a while ago.

Unknown to them, the little Uchiha is secretly listening. He pitied his brother because he knew Itachi planned that date for the last few months. Then he formulated a good plan.

The next morning…

It's still dark when he sneaked into the Inuzuka compound. He used the window to go inside the house.

Entering one random room, he spotted a sleeping figure. Thinking it was the kunoichi, he whispered to wake her up "Hana-san wake up…"

"ummm… who is it?" the figure asked.

"It's me Sasuke, would you please wake up…"

The figure stood up and… "Sasuke, what are you doing in here? ..." he lazily asked.

"Kiba? Is that you?"

"…Yeah… what are you doing here?"

"Where's your sister's room?"

Kiba's eyes grew then he jerked up. "Oh no, you're not planning to…"

"Stop having dirty thoughts. He is Itachi's girlfriend and I already have my own besides, Hana-san is a bit old for me."

"You consider Karin as a girlfriend? Man, dogs are better than her."

"Not Karin. Now would you please tell me where Hana is?"

"Yeah… but first… why would you want to see her at the middle of the night? Can't you talk to her later?"

"I can't wait till sunrise."

"Why?"

"I want her to come with us…"

Kiba got up with a wide grin. "You mean you're taking her away?" The young Uchiha just nodded then the Inuzuka happily jumped on his bed while singing. "Hana's going away! Hana's going away! Hana's going away!"

"Kiba, can you stop now?"

"Oh yeah… sorry, I was just carried away."

The little brothers tiptoed into the kunoichi's room. "There's Hana…" the brunette pointed at the sleeping form.

"She's snoring?" the raven-haired asked.

"Yeah, Hana is noisy even when sleeping. You're lucky because you don't have her for a sister."

"You think? You're lucky because you don't have Itachi for a brother."

"I'd better have a brother than Hana."

"Shhh… be quiet! You don't want to wake up the whole household."

"Yeah… right!"

Kiba shook the sleeping form to wake up. "Hey lazy-butt, wake up! Hey, hey. Hey Hana-lazy-butt, get up now. Wake up!"

Suddenly, someone spoke from the dark. "Who are you calling lazy-butt?" The two boys nervously turned their heads to meet the kunoichi's orbs. "H-H-Hana! Good morning… I t-t-thought you're s-s-still in bed?" the little brother stuttered. Hana whacked his head leaving a large bump. "Yeah right! You two are very noisy!"

"…oh…"

Their heads turned into the bed and there's still someone sleeping. "If you're there and you came from there, then who is this?" Kiba pointed at Hana then to the then place where she was hiding before, then to the sleeping form. The sleeping form moved, revealing a big, gray dog. Kiba and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Anyway Uchiha, what are you doing here?"

"I want to invite you to come with us since I ruined your date and… Itachi is really um… upset."

"Where are you going anyways?"

"To the Uchiha summer house, I have a business to do there."

"About the girl? … Your brother told me about it."

"So? Are you coming?"

"If it's fine with you, I thought it'll also be a bonding between you two."

Sasuke twitched "We don't bond."

"I see. I'm going."

"Really?" Kiba happily inquired.

"Yeah but I need to ask for my mom's permission first."

"No need for that, I'll take care of it." her bother assured.

But the Uchiha cut in. "I already talked to her last night. She said it's up to you if you want to go."

Then, Kiba danced in joy. "Hana's going away! Hana's going away! Hana's going away and it'll be the best day! Whoa!"

"Wow Sasuke. That was fast."

"Of course, I can put matters on my hand."

"Does your brother know that I'm coming?"

"No."

"Okay… I'll pack my stuffs." but before proceeding, she whacked her brother's head again. "Quiet! The others are still sleeping."

"Whooopppssss…"

"Now stay put or you want to be chased by dogs till sunrise."

"I'll zip it don't worry onee-san!"

Hana patted her brother's head like a dog. "Good boy…"

"Kiba, do you want to come?" Sasuke offered.

"I wish I could but I can't leave my team and I want to enjoy the house without Hana and her dogs chasing me around."

"I heard that." The older Inuzuka cut in. "And kiba, I'm leaving my dogs. Take care of them for me."

Kiba just sweat-dropped "Might as well get a mission later, one that will last for a couple of days or week… or even a month... or even a year... maybe a decade or century... or one that'll last for life."

"Sasuke, whereís Itachi?"

"At home sleeping."

"Aren't you going to pack your stuffs?"

"No, my mom already did that for me."

"Great mom…"

"Thanks."

At sunrise, the two of them left the Inuzuka compound.

Now, the three of them are leaping tree to tree just to get there. The older Uchiha stopped his trail and the others followed. "We're here…"

"I don't see anything" the kunoichi spoke out.

"Itachi, quit playing tricks on us." The younger Uchiha sternly said. "Don't tell me we're lost."

"Hn."

Confidently, Itachi strolled inside the bushes with the two following behind. Little did they know, behind those bushes and tall trees is a mansion. The house is surrounded by some kind of jutsu that only Uchiha's know and can deactivate. Outside, you could only view the other side of the forest because the barrier that is cast around makes it see through. The Uchihas designed this so that no one could trespass or enter the estate without their permission since there is no housekeeper all year round. "Do you think, Uchihas would let strangers trespass the house? Of course not, we are smart enough to cast some kind of jutsu that protects the place. And only Uchihas can deactivate it."

"So that's why you could only see trees earlier."

"Yes, as a matter of fact not even animals can enter here. What's inside the barrier stays inside the barrier, oh and by the way, we don't need to do some major cleaning cause the last time we left this place I'm sure it's tidy inside. And I highly doubt that someone stayed here because last time I checked, we are the last ones who visited this place. Uchihas don't really use this house."

"Itachi, this place is awesome!" Hana cried while looking around.

Sure enough, the place is beautiful. The house is big, the place is wide. There's a lovely garden in front which is filled with various species of flowering plants. And although the plants outgrown, they still look beautiful and they blend with the settings of the forest. There's a lake at the back with crystal clear water and a cherry blossom tree is located at the side.

Upon setting the things inside the house and after finding each other's room, they decided to have fun. Hana and Itachi settled their selves under the cherry blossom tree while watching the beautiful scenery. Sasuke just stayed inside the house, looking for the clues. While searching, he happened to have a glimpse of his brother sitting side by side with his girlfriend. A smile graced on his lips as he looks at the couple. ìI wish I could find mine too nii-san.î. Little did he know, he's just inches away from what he's been looking for.

From the outside, Hana quickly stood up as she remembered that she's doing something inside the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked while keeping a hold of her wrist.

"I remembered, I left something on the stove. I'll be right back." he let go of her hand then she ran inside the house.

Sasuke watched as his older brother pull out a small box from his pocket. Again he continued his search until he accidentally hit his head under the table which made him face the mirror across the room. The mirror reflected the window together with the pink tree. "Sa-ku-ra..."

"... Return from where everything began. To the frame where my name can be viewed, beneath is a glistening item, which sparkles when, illuminated. It is the replacement from the jewelry you gave, a simple souvenir given by me..."

Truly the window looks like a frame and the Sakura tree can be viewed from there so hurriedly, Sasuke rushed over the window where he's standing a while ago. He laid his hands on the table below till they touch something. His fingers traced the name engraved on the wooden box 'Sakura'. The name is carefully engraved cursively with a flower on the side. Slowly, he opened the box unveiling a glistening item as said in the clue. He held it close to him and memories began to flood back; from their first meeting till the final. "Sakura..." as he whisper her name, an image of a smiling, little girl became clear on his image. He remembered how she smile for him, laugh for him, her soft giggles that enlighten his soul. The pink locks where a garland of flowers is crowned, the pair of emerald orbs that mesmerize him every time he stare. And her innocence that he loves the most. He remembered the day he wandered the forest for Cherry blossom flowers and how he accidentally found her.

_"Sasuke, if you're really brave. Enter that forest and don't come back without a branch of cherry blossom flowers for mom." the young Itachi Uchiha dared his seven year old brother Sasuke who is asking his brother to train him._

_Apparently, the Uchiha brothers are wandering around the mansion and the older sibling tried to trick the younger one. "Prove to me that you are courageous enough to surpass me. Or you're just a weakling like the others..." Little Sasuke eyed the forest while his brother walked back inside the house; hands on his pockets. "Good luck little brother." the older muttered, not even turning his head. Unknown to him his brother took his words seriously so when he's out of sight, Sasuke slowly walked in the woods. He went deeper, deeper and deeper until the light where he came from disappeared. The boy continued searching for the pink item; unmindful that his path is already lost, Little by little did he realize, home is already distance from him. He tried finding his was back but a black blanket is enveloping the forest, preventing him to see which way he is going. Creepy noises behind the shadows are lurking, suspicious noises are ringing. Keeping a brave face, the boy kept walking and hoping to find his way back till he grew tired. Setting under a shady tree, he decided to take a break. Unknown to him, he's already entering a new barrier. Spotting light from the other end; Sasuke shot up and quickly he ran towards the direction of the light, unveiling a peaceful paradise. He saw a large mansion with a wide garden filled with different species of butterflies and flowers. Following a very exceptional butterfly, he enjoyed looking around. Finally, the butterfly led him to a pink tree. Quickly, he climbed up and tried to reach a branch studded with flowers. Unknown to him, a certain someone is peacefully sitting at the opposite side of the tree. He failed to notice her but she easily felt his presence so when he was about to reach the desired branch, she girl called out. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Apparently her voice startled him causing him to lose balance and fall; head first. The boy lost his consciousness and the girl bent down to poke him. "Shizune?" _

_A short-haired lady hurriedly went to the little girl with a troubled face; thinking that her young mistress is hurt. "What is it Sakura-sama? Were you hurt?" She asked with a worried tone._

_The girl stood up and shook her head. "I'm not. But I think he is." she pointed at the fallen form of the little boy._

_"Good heavens! Who is he and how did he get here? And what happened to him?" she immediately checked him what a medic would do._

_"I don't know Shizune-onee-san. He just fell from the tree. Maybe he's an angel that god have given me to play with. Oh Shizune can we keep him? Please?" Sakura pouted while putting her hands together. _

_"I'm sorry Sakura but we can't. I think he's not an angel cause angels don't fall from trees. And besides, maybe he has a family." the older lady explained. _

_The pink-haired child, sadden. "Oh... I just thought that mom already talked to god and they sent me an angel to play with." Shizune just ran her hand on her pink locks. "Okay maybe we can keep him until he gets well." the child lighten up then she hugged her mother's trusted apprentice. "Kakashi-sensei?"_

_A silver-haired man walked into their direction. "Yes Shizune-san?"_

_"Take this young boy inside. We'll see to it that he's taken good care of until he regains his health."_

_"I Understand Shizune-san, but are you sure about this? Don't you think he's just a spy, you know there are a lot of people after our little princess." Kakashi began to carry the unconscious boy into his arms._

_"I don't think so. I comprehend that he just accidentally entered our barrier while wandering in the forest. And I think he got lost. Besides if he does something funny, I'll see to it that the Uchiha clan will pay for it." Shizune eyed the emblem at the boy's shirt. "He's an Uchiha, he was able to easily enter our barrier. Only Uchihas can do that because they're the one who created it. Maybe he and his family are having a vacation. You know the Uchiha vacation house is nearby right? Maybe this boy wandered a lot in the forest. Now go ahead, take him in." she motioned him to go in and Kakashi began to walk off. _

_Suddenly, Shizune felt someone tug her kimono. "Shizune-san, let's go. I want to take care of him, would you let me?"_

_Her lips curved into a smile when she gazed the the little lass. "Of course."_

_They both went inside, Shizune healed the boy's injuries while Sakura stayed by his side. He stayed unconscious for a couple more hours, till finally, he revealed his obsidian orbs. The first sight he caught is the lovely face of hers; she displays innocence, youth, beauty but surprisingly she's emotionless and serious. He tried to sit up but his head hurts a lot. "Ouch! What happened to my head?" he lightly rubbed his head to ease the pain but he failed eventually. _

_"I suggest stop touching your head and lie down, because forcing yourself to sit up won't do you any good. And stop moving much either, better rest so you would regain your energy fast." a girl with unique pink hair spoke in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "Oh and you fell off my tree and landed head first that's why you head hurts a lot. But don't worry, no serious damage done. You just earned some bruises and you broke your left arm but Shizune took care of it. She performed a special jutsu so you'll heal fast."_

_"Where am I?" his eyes scanned the unfamiliar room._

_"You're inside our house. We'll take good care of you don't worry. Who are you anyway?"_

_"Uchiha, Sasuke. And you?"_

_"Haruno, Sakura. Pleased to meet you Sasuke-san." she held out a hand for him to shake and he did. "Pleased to meet you too Sakura-san."_

_"What are you doing up my tree?"_

_"I am… trying to get my mother a branch of cherry blossoms. My brother asked me too."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong absolutely nothing."_

_"It doesn't seem like it. Wait! What time is it?"_

_"It's past six o'clock."_

_Sasuke immediately rose up, not bothering that his head is still hurting. Sakura was surprised by his sudden action nevertheless, she pushed him back. "Go back to bed!"_

_"But I have to go home. Mother must be worried."_

_Meanwhile, at the Uchiha manor._

_"Itachi where is your brother? I haven't seen him for the past hours."_

_Itachi, who is currently inside his room, mending his cloak, pricked his finger. "Ouch!"_

_"Tachiee! Where is my little baby?" her mother screamed while entering his room with tears on her eyes. "I can't find him anywhere, Itachi where is your little brother?" _

_"Maybe he's just around, playing." he quickly lied._

_"Come on let's find him. Tachiee, my little baby can't be lost." Mikoto dragged her older son out of his room and out of their house. _

_"Foolish little brother.." Itachi whispered to his self._

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura..._

_"Come on Sakura, let me go home. My mother must be bugging my older brother by now. They must be worried sick."_

_"No."_

_"And you say I'm hard-headed."_

_"Yup..."_

_"Who's acting like one now?"_

_"You…"_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Whatever I know where this would go. Come on I have to go home."_

_"But I want to play with you."_

_"Really, I thought playing never crossed your mind."_

_"What made you say that?"_

_"Look at yourself, you're very well mannered, your face don't display any emotion, you speak like an adult, you act very mature and look at your clothes, you're very… formal."_

_"Well I'm raised like this. Mother said my manners always matter. And besides, what's wrong with my clothes?"_

_"You wear gowns with no occasion. What are you some kind of princess?"_

_"Um... that's what my mom tells me, she said I'm the only heir in our family."_

_"Alright... define play?"_

_"Tea party, art class, watch the flowers and walk around the garden. Oh and sometimes I play with dolls and I also have story telling with Shizune, Anko and Kurenai-sensei."_

_"That's how you play?"_

_"Yeah... why? How do you play anyways?"_

_"Run around, play hide and seek, play tag, and many more. That's how you play."_

_"You know I used do those before, when my mother was still alive."_

_"So you also experienced that."_

_"Yeah It was fun but it also ruin my clothes." she gave him a sad smile._

_"What happened to your mom?"_

_"Oh... she had an incurable sickness. She said it runs in our blood and even my ancestors died because of it."_

_"Why not let the best medic check her?"_

_"Didn't you know my mother is known as the best medic in the land, but even she can't cure herself. She spent her unmarried life studying about the sickness and until she died, she didn't stop seeking for the cure. Unfortunately, she never finished her research. I'm the last one in our family and after me, our family would be extinct that's why Shizune-san is continuing her work. Mother entrusted me to her."_

_" I see, when did you lost your mother?"_

_"Last year."_

_"Did Shizune found the cure?"_

_"Not yet but she said she found something that may help her research."_

_"That's good."_

_"Sakura, I promise I'll come back tomorrow to play with you just let me go home."_

_"Where do you live anyway?"_

_"At the Uchiha summer house."_

_"You're an Uchiha?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Nothing, wait I'll call Kashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei."_

_Sasuke nodded his head and the girl walked out of the room. When she came back two mens are with her. "Sasuke, this is Kakashi-sensei..." she pointed at the masked man with silver hair. "... And this is Asuma-sensei." she pointed at the man with dark brown skin. "They act like my father who I never met. Anyway, they can point out where you live. You got lost right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"So Sasuke, you're finally awake." Asuma spoke up._

_"Sure he looks a lot like his mother." Kakashi verbalized._

_"You know my mother?"_

_"She's Mikoto Uchiha right?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head. then he began to stand up. "Can you help me go home now?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Can we go now?"_

_"We can, knowing your mother, she must be worried by now."_

_"I know that. If only Itachi didn't ask me to enter the forest, I wouldn't do it because of the possibility to get lost but I don't want to be called weakling that's why I did what he say."_

_"Well, what else did he tell you."_

_"Get a branch of cherry blossom for mom."_

_"Don't worry, I'll get you one."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... now come on, it's getting dark."_

_"Alright."_

_Sakura tugged his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can I come too?" the silver-haired man knelt down at her level. "Sorry princess, you know you can't cross the barrier."_

_"But-"_

_"Sorry Sakura, you know what you're mother told you. There are a lot of people out there who wants you. We can't risk anything." Asume explained._

_"Alright, but Sasuke promise me you'll come back tomorrow. Please?"_

_The raven-haired boy nodded the the girl hugged him. "Off you go now."_

_Later, about eight o'clock. Sasuke with Asuma and Kakashi reached his house safely._

_"Here we are Sasuke..."_

_"Thanks Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."_

_"Bye, oh and tomorrow we'll be expecting you."_

_"How do I get there again?"_

_"Just go straight that path."_

_"Thanks, don't you want to go inside first?"_

_"No not at all. We don't want to cause you any trouble. Good evening Sasuke." and both of then disappeared in a poof._

_Sasuke was about to go into his room when arms began to envelope him into a hug. "Sasuke!"_

_"Mom... c-can't b-b-brea-the..."_

_"Mom let go, you're killing my little brother." Itachi said while leaning at the door frame._

_"Sorry." _

_Sasuke held out his hand and gave his mother the cherry blossoms. "Here."_

_"What's this?" his mother asked while taking them._

_"Flowers, Itachi asked me to get them for you."_

_"Thank you. Now let's go dinner is ready."_

_"Are there any tomatoes?" the little boy asked hopefully._

_"Yes there are, yes there are."_

For the moment in real time, a certain brunette kunoichi finally opened her eyes. "You're finally awake."

* * *

Yehey! I've finished chapter 5 and there's a lot of sasusaku. Sorry if I put a little itahana but I have my reasons for doing so. Anyways, Sasuke finally remembered Sakura and I'm so happy for him n_n finally!

So as I was saying, he remembered her now, so the next chapters would be flashbacks of their childhood. Don't be surprised if the words are italicized. And as you can see, at the last part of this chapter a girl woke up. Don't be confused, she's at the real time. She is not included in the flashback.

Again, thank you for reading and supporting my story. I deeply apologize if I don't update regularly. Kimberly, Kyu-chan, Shara, Mori, kaiseia and Valzchan thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate them very much. n_n

So to end my note, please review. Suggestions and comments are welcomed. Also,I want to know if you like my story and I would like to know what are the things I should remove or add on my story to improve it.

Thanks again!


	7. note

hey everyone! It's me again... ^_^ So, about discontinuing my story... I've thought about it and I'm not going to pursue it anymore.  
well, thanks to Yatogirl, you're really a life saver... thank you for reviewing at least I know that there's still some who are reading my story. I really appereciate it and I'm really grateful that you appreciate my work. I lost my interest because I thought my story is hopeless T_T ... well when I read your review, I was so happy deep inside.

so since it's already vacation, I'll update soon don't worry I'll just finish my clearance and I have time for my stories ^_^ promise, little by little I'll finish this story...

Thanks again...

-umiko- ^_^


	8. Chapter 6: Sakura's first friend

❀My Cherry Blossom Under The Cherry Blossom Tree...❀

Chapter 6: Itachi's proposal, Tenten's disappearance and Sakura's first friend.

_Little Sakura tapped her tiny foot impatiently as she waited for a certain Uchiha boy to arrive. She stood up from her seat and paced back and forth, occasionally looking outside the window. "Where is he? I thought he's coming today… he promised. No, he can't ditch me."_

_Anko, who is wearing a neko ears and maid costume with a tray of cookies, and Kurenai who is dressed with the same maid costume but with a teapot in her hand instead, just sweat dropped as they watched the little girl walk restlessly around the room. "Ne Sakura-chan, maybe they're just running late." The dark-haired lady spoke._

"_Yes yes… you know Sasuke and Asuma are with Kakashi… and you know Kakashi, he is always late." Anko supposed._

_The little girl seemed to calm a bit and took her respective seat once again. She took her teacup and sipped some tea. "Anyways Anko-oka-sama, Kurenai-oka-sama, where is Shizune-oka-sama? She's also running late for teatime?"_

"_She's at the lab as usual she said that she'll skip teatime for now but she promised she'll play with us later." The purple-haired jounin answered._

"_I see… so, are we having a training for today?"_

"_I guess not… You're having a guest remember? You can't leave him later."_

"_Oh. My mistake."_

_Anko offered them some more cookies and Kurenai poured some more tea while waiting for three more people._

That night, Itachi Uchiha stayed up late with Hana Inuzuka under the cherry blossom tree while gazing at the stars and moon that illuminated the place. The kunoichi was leaning her head on her companion's chest while Itachi was resting his chin on her head. The couple seemed to be lost in their own little world.

"Hana…" he spoke.

"Yes Itachi?"

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too, it feels so good to be right next to you with no worries." The kunoichi closed her eyes for a moment, and then she opened them again to stare at her lover.

Itachi then, stood up and knelt on one knee in front of the kunoichi which surprised her. "Itachi what are you doing?"

"Hana, I know that when I proposed to you… it wasn't very… appropriate."

Hana just rolled her eyes with the memory. "Don't remind me."

_After a very dangerous encounter with a rogue ninja from their Anbu mission, Itachi wasn't in a very good shape and he and Hana were miles away from the nearest village. The medic did her best to patch him up but she herself was running low on chakra. "Hana…" the Uchiha spoke with a very low voice as he coughed out blood._

"_Itachi shut up. Don't talk, not yet. You're making yourself worse that you are now. Not now."_

"_Hana, before I die. I want to give you this…" then he pulled out a very valuable jewel from his pocket and presented it to his lover. "…I want to give you this… For our clan, when a successor gives that to a woman, it means he wants to be with her forever bounded by marriage." He handed her the Uchiha crest made with pure gold and precious diamonds and rubies. _

"_Itachi..."_

"_Hana, I love you very much. Please don't forget that, even if I die I'll still stay by your side."_

_The kunoichi frowned and as much as she hate it, she hit him. "Now shut up. Stop speaking such nonsense, you're… you're just hallucinating. Stop it Itachi, it's not a good joke. I'll still be your wife and we'll get married soon. We'll have a perfect family. You're not going to die." She tried to suppress the tears coming out of her eyes but failed eventually. _

"_Oh and Hana, please take good care of my little brother. Even if he's stubborn and twice as cold as I am, he's also sweet and loving. Take good care of him because he's foolish and sometimes clumsy… I love my brother and please tell him that. Also tell my parents that I'm sorry and I also love them but not as much as I love my brother, Sasuke is an exception. But I also love you…" before he could even finish, she covered his mouth._

"_Shut up!" then she produced a duct tape out of nowhere then she cut a piece of it and taped his mouth. "Now, stop talking while I try to get a work done understood?"_

_He just nodded his head while watching the medic mend him back to health while tears continued falling out of her eyes that blur her sight a bit._

_Hours passed, Hana finished curing Itachi and the prodigy was in a deep sleep while she can't even close her eyes. She studied the clip at her hand, the one given by her now fiancée. "Near death can do a lot to a person ne Itachi?" she caressed his head gently._

_The next day, the kunoichi woke up with the sun rays hitting her eyes. When she got up, she noticed that her companion was missing. "Itachi?" she quickly got up and searched around the area. Finally, she found him sitting on a log, making some breakfast. "Good morning Hana…"_

"_Idiot you got me worried sick! Are you alright? How are your wounds? Did they stop bleeding? What happened? I thought you were taken away or kidnapped or you could have left me!"_

_Itachi stood up and went to her. He leaned closer to her and whispered something to her ear. "I can handle myself… and I can't leave you." Then he turned away but turned to her again and tossed something to her which she caught. When she opened her palms, a silver band was revealed glistening on her hand. "Let's get married." He spoke and resumed in eating his breakfast leaving his girlfriend too stunned to move. This made him smirk. _

"I can clearly remember that mission and how you hallucinated and gave me that clip. You're really an idiot. You made me worry too much for you and what… the next day you were lost from my side and tossed a ring and said "let's get married". What kind of proposal is that?" there was a long pause between them then she continued. But this time, she was calm and a smile was graced on her lips. "Even so, your proposal was unique and personally, I think it's cute. I know you're not the romantic and sweet type but you still made sure that you'll ask my hand in marriage. I thought you'd never ask. It was really a one of a kind proposal. So whatever way you'll use, what's important for me is what we feel for each other and if you really mean the words you say. I love you Itachi…" she stared at his obsidian orbs lovingly.

"Hana… you know, you deserve better than me however, it's not my nature to let go the person I love. I hate to see you in another man's arms and I can't take it when boys crowd around you. I know that my first proposal was inappropriate and I got loads of lectures from mom about it. She said that I'm no gentleman and not romantic. She said that ladies love romantic guys and all but I know like the thousand stars on the sky you are the brightest, and you stand out from other. You're not like them and the light that you radiate, gives joy to people's heart. I can't find another you Hana. So, right now right here I will tear down my Uchiha pride and stoic ego. Right now at this very moment, I will kneel down in front of you and will humbly ask your hand in marriage for the second time because even though you're not so romantic like me, you're still a girl and deserve proper and the best treatment. I love you Hana, will you marry me?"

The kunoichi laughed at his attempt to be romantic. "You know Itachi, you don't need to do all this. I understand you and accept you the way you are. You're Itachi Uchiha the man I fell in love with and you won't be you without your ego and so called Uchiha pride, you don't have to change yourself because your flaws are the ones that make you perfect. My first answer is yes and until now, that won't and will never change under any circumstance. Yes Itachi Uchia, I will marry you." Itachi then slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger and hugged her. They stayed there for some time and enjoyed the perfect moment on each other's arms.

"_Sakura, would you like some more tea?" Kurenai offered as she lifted the tea pot._

_The little girl held out her tea cup. "Yes please…" the woman began to pour out some tea on her cup. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei."_

"_Sakura, here are your cookies." Anko served a tray full of cookies. The little girl took one and bit it. "Mmm, delicious as always Anko-sensei." _

"_Thank you for the compliment Sakura." _

_They continued chatting and laughing until Anko caught a glimpse of her love of life through the glass window, with Asuma and a little boy. "Oh Sakura, your otosans are here. And they're with someone else."_

_The doors opened revealing little boy Sakura was expecting. Behind him were her Kakashi-oto-sama and Asuma-oto-sama. "Sasuke!" the little girl squeaked as she run towards them. "You came…"_

"_Of course, I have my word."_

"_What took you so long?"_

_He scratched the back of his head and responded. "You don't know how hard it is to escape my mother. She's always worried about me and won't let me leave the house easily, specially with the incident last night she won't go easy on me. You can even ask Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, I've tried making up many excuses and alibis.__She's very over protective to me and I find it a bit annoying because she have to watch my every move and I can't leave the house without her worrying." Sasuke frowned and Sakura giggled. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, it's just… it's just nice to know what kind of mother you have. Tea?" _

"_No thanks. I don't drink… tea." The boy answered while eying the brown liquid poured on the cups._

"_Why? It's good for you."_

"_I just don't like the taste of it."_

"_Oh… okay, so what do you want to have?"_

"_Ah don't mind me. I'm fine."_

"_Please take a seat." Then she gestured the three boys to the vacant seats._

_The three males took their respective seats and began chatting but before proceeding Kakashi and Asuma whispered something on Anko and Kurenai's ear that made Anko want to slam the tray of cookies on Kakashi's face and made Kurenai blush madly. "You look cute in that maid costume." And that always pisses Anko. Especially when Kakashi would point out the neko ears. In the meantime, the children seem to be oblivious on the happening and they're lost on their own little world. Surprisingly, Sasuke is enjoying their company and for the first time since her mother died, Sakura became a child again. Her indifference was lost and her emotionless face was graced with a genuine smile. Sasuke, Kakashi and Asuma even recalled the occurrence with Mikoto earlier._

"_Mom I'm leaving for a while!" the little Uchiha Sasuke yelled as he ran around the house, heading for the door. Unknown to him, his mother is already standing in front of the door, arms crossed and blocking the way. So when he was about to go out, he bumped his mother since his head is turned the other way. "Ouch…"_

"_Hold it right there young man, where do you think you're going?" she interrogated, eyebrows raised._

"_I'll just… I'll just…" he avoided his mother's gaze. He knew he shouldn't tell his mother about his friend; Sakura. Thinking of a good excuse to go out, he came up with a good reason. "I'll just entertain myself, you know mom, familiarize myself with the place because I know we'll stay here a bit long than expected. And I'm a bit bored in here; no one is to keep me company. And you're busy with house chores… Also, Tachiee-nii-san is busy training with father and so I'm a bit lonely…" he flashed a teary eyes and fake lonely façade. "… pleaseeee, let me go out for a while mom. I promise I'll be back before you know it. You don't want your little baby boy to be lonely riiighttt?" then the little mischievous boy flashed his very, very cute pout with teary eyes that no one can resist especially his mother. "Please?" he plead once again._

_Mikoto tried to avoid the look, but a little moment later… Sasuke happily skipped out of their house. Leaving his mother sighing heavily and defeated with his irresistibly little Uchiha charms. "I'll never win with that look." She muttered to herself while she walked her way back to the kitchen._

_Sakura uncontrollably laughed at his story while he frowned. "It's not easy to do that you know?"_

"_I know…" she said in between giggles. "It's just that, I never knew that your mother would admit defeat with your…"_

"_My secret weapon? Come on, no one can resist me…"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Try me…" then she stuck out her tongue._

Beautiful morning came to the village of Konohagakure but for some, it wasn't as pleasant as it seemed.

Hyuga Neji knocked at Tenten's door, the pearl-eyed lad was trying to apologize for the events that happened last night and the way he treated the weapon mistress. Tenten wasn't the kind of person to easily shed tears, so when he saw and heard that she cried last night, he knows that he crossed a line and did something that made her upset. Even though he acts all stoic and proud, he always have the heart for his female team mate and willingly, he would apologize to her under any circumstance. He knocked a couple of times and even tried to call her name but when no one answered, he began to worry. Immediately he activated his byakugan and scanned the whole apartment. When he found no trace of her chakra he ran to the Yamanaka residence to see if she's there. "Neji-san, what are you doing here this early. You should pick up Hinata later not now." Ino uttered in between yawns. Obviously, the girl just got up from bed. The blonde was still wearing her pajamas and her hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Ino, it's already 8:00 a.m. It's not that early anymore and I'm not here for my cousin. I'm here for Tenten. Is she there?"

Ino rubbed her eyes and tried to register Neji's words in her mind. "Oh I see, I'm sorry we stayed a bit late last night."

The Hyuga just rolled his eyes. "I can see that. I just hope that you didn't do any trouble last night. So where's Tenten?"

"Oh about Tenten, she's not here."

"What? I thought you girls had a sleepover?"

"Yes we had. But after the… you know the argument between your little girlfriend and her, we never saw her. She seemed to be really upset about it and when you left, she absentmindedly walked away. Other that Hinata, no one dared to follow her because who know what will happen when she unleash her anger. She didn't came here last night though her stuffs are still here. We thought that it would be better if we leave her for a while so we decided to let her by herself. Why don't you check her at her apartment? Maybe she's there."

Worry began to flood of Neji's expression, his usual calm demeanor was lost. Ino was troubled by this. It's rare for Neji to lose his calm disposition. If this happens then trouble would come next. "What?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"She's not there either. I've checked her apartment and she's not there."

"Where could she be!"

"_Come on Sasuke! Let's play outside!" she dragged the little boy outside their mansion and to the garden where they intend to play for the whole afternoon. Behind them Shizune, Anko and Kurenai yelled "Be careful!"_

"_So what game do you want to play?" he asked._

"_I don't know. Why don't you suggest first."_

"_Let's play hide and seek…"_

"_Okay! You'll be the it!" then before the boy could protest, she already run off and looked for a place to hide. _

The girls began to crowd around Ino's back. All of them are still in their pajamas. "You mean Tenten-chan is missing?" Hinata spoke, worry visible on her voice.

"We should find her fast. She's poisoned." Neji stated.

"What!" everyone shrieked. "What are you talking about? Neji this isn't a good joke." Temari verbalized.

"Do you think I'll joke about that matter? I've talked to Yui this morning and I made her confess the whole truth. She told me the whole story and she said that she used some poisoned kunais on her. I was hoping that she went to the hospital to get her wounds healed but knowing Tenten, she's too stubborn to do that so I decided to check her if she's alright. I went to her apartment but it's empty."

"Oh no! This is bad… if she's poisoned since last night…" Matsuri trailed.

"Then there's a possibility that—" Ino continued.

"Don't say it!" Neji exclaimed. "I'll go to find her." _Tenten you can't be dead. You can't die. _"Inform the Hokage." With that he left.

_Sasuke scratched the back of his head while he tried to search for his playmate. "Playing hide and seek isn't advisable in a large place like this. Specially when you're not familiar with it." he made a mental note 'never play hide and seek with her again'. He continued searching until he came across with the masked jounin._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hey Kakashi-san."_

"_Having trouble looking for Sakura-sama?"_

_The boy just nodded. "Come here." He commanded then the boy went to him. He whispered something to him and he smiled._

"_No way!" the boy screamed._

_Then he run towards the kitchen and barged in. _

"_Oh hey Sasuke." the little girl greeted with a smile._

"_I've been looking for you for hours and you're just here!"_

"_Um actually no… I hid behind the trees but since I grew tired I decided to go here and help Anko-okaa-sama bake some cookies. You want one?" then she held out one for him._

_He just crossed his arms and looked away. "No thanks, I had enough sweets for today. Mom said too much sweets isn't very good to your teeth and body."_

"_Awww pleaseee…" the little girl whined. "Just one."_

"_No."_

"_Open up… they're really good promise."_

"_I'm not repeating myself."_

"_I made them for you." She stated sweetly._

_Then he looked at her, then to the cookies, then to her again, then to the cookies again. "Are you sure you're the one who made them?" he asked suspiciously._

_Sakura just nodded delightfully. Then he looked at the woman behind her and she gave the same smile._

"_Fine."_

_Then she shoved a cookie to his mouth. then another and another and another. "I thought it's just one?" he asked with his mouth full of the pastry._

"_Oh did I say one?" she asked innocently. "I mean one plate of them not one cookie." Then she giggled._

"_And here's a milk to go with it." Anko said while placing a milk in front of him. "Have fun Sakura…"_

"_Thanks Anko-oka-sama." Then the lady walked out with a smirk on her face._

"_Sasuke let's go to my room."_

"_Why?"_

"_To get you dressed of couse."_

"_What?"_

_Later, Sasuke found his self sitting in a chair next to a teddy bear, a unicorn stuffed toy and Sakura who dressed him in a pink laced dress with white frilly apron like hers. "Sakura what exactly are we doing?"_

"_We're having tea party but instead of tea, we'll just have milk since you don't like tea. Right mister bear?" she turned to the bear next to her and waited for an answer. _

"_Sakura, that won't answer you." He pointed out._

"_Of course he will. Right mister bear?" she asked again._

"_No it won't. One because it's a bear, second because it's a stuffed toy and you want me to continue?"_

"_No… you're right. It won't answer me."_

"_Sakura, if you want to talk, speak with a person not a toy."_

"_I know, it's just… it's just… it's just I don't have someone to talk to!" she cried. Sasuke immediately jumped from his seat and went to the girl. _

"_Don't cry, you can talk to me…"_

_Then her face brightened up again. "Really?"_

"_Of couse, I'm your friend right?" _

_And that's the day, I Sakura had my very first friend. _

"_You know Sakura, these cookies aren't bad. For a person like me who doesn't like sweets very much, they're good."_

"_Thanks for the compliment Sasuke. And you look cute in that dress too." _

_Later, two of them are already sitting at the table again resuming their mini tea party._

_Sasuke studied his self first then nodded. "I must say, the dress looks good on me. I could use a ribbon on my hair next time to match with it."_

_Sakura just giggled. "You sure are enjoying this."_

"_Hey… I'm already doing this for you. Don't laugh."_

"_But you look pretty Sasuke… awww, I wish you were just born a girl."_

"_I'd never wish for that."_

"_Fine but next time, I'll dress you in a ball gown and don't complain."_

"_Oh no… you're like my mother only she's twice as worst as you. Good thing my brother isn't here or he'll tease me."_

"_Why?"_

"_One time my mother asked me to wear a pink gown and made me walk around the compound. She even put a wig to go with it since my hair is spiky. Then when my brother caught a sight of me, he laughed like there's no tomorrow. The boys in our village even asked me out. And to make matters worse, the next day my mother received an invitation from the clan leader of the Hyuga and asked if I could play with his daughters and their friends. They really thought that I have a twin sister and my mother had a daughter. Good thing no one found out that it was just me."_

_When he finished his story, Sakura was already laughing at him. "Well that was funny." She said in between giggles._

"_Hn."_

"_So who did your mother send the next day?"_

"_One of my cousins."_

"_At least she didn't made you go through that again."_

"_Thank goodness yes. Sakura can I make a request?"_

"_Sure. Anything for you."_

"_Can you just give me at least a blue dress next time? It's my favorite color and it's less feminine."_

"_No problem Sasuke. I'll ask Kurenai-oka-sama to make one." _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the very late update. I've been busy for the past months and I lost my interest on this story sorry... But since I knew someone was still reading my story, I decided to continue it. I really apologize. And I really appreciate your reviews and thanks to all who are liking and adding my story to story favorites and alerts. Thanks again ^_^

Sorry again if I added some pairings on the story, next time I'll try to focus my chapter on Sasusaku. Promise...

Again, please read and review if you wish... ^_^

So till my next update...


End file.
